Scissors and Cuts
by luverxxcry
Summary: To save the world from an inevitable war puts a duo in a race to save what is theirs. Their lives twine with each other as they attempt to do the impossible. SasTem KisaIta NaruSaku.AU-ish Lemons&Lime R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

Here's a new story.

One of my first, all thought out and planned.

Idea- The idea comes from Scott Westerfield's Uglies trilogy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the main idea of Scott's trilogy.

Hope you enjoy.

This is _**NOT**_ a crossover, for those who have read the trilogy.

* * *

It sucked.

It all sucked

Everything was too much. The sharpness of her vision, her reflexes, the way her nose could rival the Inuzuka clans noses.

Ever since the operation was created.

What was The Operation?

Well, let's see.

The operation was created by the village of Steel, one of the top ranking villages in this point in time. The Steel was known for their engineering tactics and pushing the limits on what their nin could do.

All because The Steel wanted to beat Konohagakure, too. For many, many years now, The Steel has had an aggressive obsession with beating the Village hidden in the Leaf. Hates their techniques, hates their philosophies, and most of all; the Kage's. The fights have been there. Blood has been spilt. Male and female nin alike have died because of The Steel's jealousy of the calm village. But it always seemed that Konoha _always_ came out on top. And The Steel _always_ got compulsive about beating Konoha, losing to their best rival was always a huge slap to the face.

So The Steel engineers and doctors took drastic actions to ensure that they would never lose again.

And they really meant never.

**That** was how the operation began. For the last twenty years, The Steel had been researching and trying to create a lethal weapon that no nin or Kage could stop. Super humans that were Anbu rank the instant they were out of the operating room. You could turn mere genin into Anbu killing machines if it was needed, but genin were too young to be altered like that.

The breakthrough had occurred two years ago, and that's when The Steel had practically ruled the lands stretching past Konohagakure, past Sunagakure, past the Village of Rain, past Iwa, and even going farther than that. It even surpassed Konoha in ranking at one point in time. Until one day some lucky bastard got a hold of the files all about the operation, what exact materials were needed, how to do the surgery and more.

The nin had brought it back to Konoha, and since no village wanted to be under The Steel, they were doing the operation too. The Steel was stunned when their nin were getting killed so suddenly, and when one village tried to plan an attack on The Steel, they then knew why. Of course, they were outraged, there was nothing they could do but _try_ and make their ninja even better, deadlier.

But the patients had all died.

Within the first year, every village was doing the operation. It was like an epic disease no one could get rid of, and it spread, quickly. Even to the point where her village had their own Anbu specials that had gone under the knife. But there were reasons it was like a disease.

Every village didn't want to fall under another, so by this point in time, every nin ranking up to chuunin standards, would go into the operating room.

Genin couldn't wait until the day.

Elders looked down upon it.

Of course, she had no real choice, when her village first started this, "trend," it was almost deadly _not_ getting operated on. She didn't want to be like this, like a machine. But her brother had been operated on, and since he was the Kazekage-

Poor Temari had to do it.

Although the Kage's got extra special treatments. They had a choice if they wanted to be operated on, of course. But their bodies could feel every shift in their village, their ears made to hear every sound of a mouse. So it was utterly protected by their leaders. So the people could feel safe.

There were many who opposed of the operation, much like herself. In reality, the only reason she was like this was because of the third law in being a ninja.

Sacrificing yourself and your beliefs to protect your village.

"Pft."

Damn rules.

"Temari."

"Hm?"

"You are to travel to Konohagakure and speak with Uzumaki Naruto, regarding this scroll," her brother's- or rather, the Kazekage's tone was firm, not faltering, and she missed the way her real brother looked. His facial features were less intense, the black lining the outside of his eyes thinning from the operation, and he didn't seem real, now he seemed like a doll with high authority.

"Hai, as to what does this scroll speak of?" It actually intrigued her, and a slight glare was cast off in her direction. With the operation came higher responsibility, which meant respecting those higher than you was deathly important, brother or not; she wasn't supposed to be asking so freely. Averting icy eyes downward, his voice lifted into the room.

"This scroll regards the Village of Tides. To send a large portion of our nin and Konoha's nin to start in the new system The Tides wants to become stronger, since numerous villages have been attacking The Tides. And thus, is willing to give us a large sum of money to have our nin go and help them. This scroll gives my signed allegiance to send a portion of our nin to permanently assist The Tides, the Hokage shall sign it, and if there are any questions, he knows what to do."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

About to leave his hovering glare, his voice made her freeze. "How long has it been since your operation?" Eyes narrowing in confusion, Temari replied solemnly, "Two months."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to narrow at her, staring directly into her icy eyes, searching for something, what, she didn't know, but was sure it something dealing with her might wanting to _not_ give the scroll to Uzumaki Naruto. He knew she was against the operation completely, and was more than likely suspicious. Then again, this was Gaara, everything and everyone was suspicious to him.

"Hn, dismissed then."

And she was gone.

Too bad she didn't expect to see flames bombarding her vision at the front gates of the village.


	2. And This Is Why We're Here

Chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr two!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my brain. 8D

And the sorta plot idea of mine. :)

Meeting Riyo

R&R.

Enjoy.

The flames danced with musical precision, writhing in her path, daring her to go on. Scanning her icy eyes over the bright flames, the dull wind only helped in spreading the orange and red lights. There was nothing to burn, so it was rather useless, but it made her wonder why no one had taken care of it. Temari knew she couldn't help the cause with her fan, so why bother? Leave the villagers to take care of it.

Simple as that.

But a dark figure through the flames caught her eye. Skeptically glancing in that direction. Was she imagining things? The figure was clad in only a black cape that swayed in the cool, desert wind, covering what ever other clothing he may be wearing. A hood was pulled over his head, shadowing his face from her godly eyesight. Tentatively taking a step in that direction, and with her step, the fire seemed to roar with a vengeance. The figure was still standing there, the cape taunting her to go over there and rip it off, almost daring her, debating with herself whether she should do so or not. She _could_ dash there within a second, but she didn't know where or not to waste time on something such as this.

Or a _normal._

A shiver ran up and down her spine, taking another careful step in his direction, only to result in the faceless shadow to turn on its heel and walk away. "Watch out," a voice echoed sensationally in her ear, causing her body to shiver from the dark and mysterious way the voice sounded. But not a second too late she ducked, feeling a kunai split the air where her head had once been. Narrowing her eyes, she stuck her metallic fan out to attempt and trip her attacker.

He had predicted her move.

He wasn't normal.

Dodging her attack, flipping back and landing in a low crouch, this resulted in Temari gritting her teeth.

Perfect.

Attacked in her own village.

Standing straight, and in a smooth motion, she swung her fan with a simple heave, throwing the man off guard. What startled him were the chakra blades daring to decapitate his special head. Taking this opportunity to leave him to the city guards, she propelled herself to climb the parallel walls of the front gates, the bottom of her grippy shoes squeaking under her weight pushing against the walls.

Double checking - yup, the special head was still struggling to find a way out of the fire and wind. New operatees were always dumb, if you didn't have the experience, no amount of operation could save you to try and get away from something so simple. But thinking on it, the briefest glimpse she had gotten of him, she hadn't seen a forehead protector signifying what village he was from.

Pft.

Ridiculous.

Wait.

That figure...

Suddenly remembering about the figure, Temari applied chakra to the soles of her feet to land gracefully on top of the gates. Startling a few night guards in her wake, but pushing them aside and peering over the edge, skimming her eyes over the waves of sand-

The faceless figure was now completely gone.

No chakra traces, nothing but her memory to keep the shadowed figure to remember him.

But one thing she _could_ feel were the heated glares coming from the other nin having been disturbed.

"Temari-San," one's voice said in a low tone. The blond shot an icy glare in that direction, " Kyoko, it's awfully shameful that none of your men have noticed the fire below, and it will displease and shame the whole village if it gets any closer."

"Please Temari-San, leave the village inhabitants to take care of that. You don't really think that jounin level operated men are going to pity themselves the job of extinguishing a mere fire?"

Sigh.

Suddenly sneering, sharp teeth casting and emphasizing his cruel features in the gleaming moonlight. "You're only a jounin _Temari_-San, it seems useless that they performed the operation on you, you are no better than you were being _normal."_ Grimacing at her, they were not to fight, even though it was a promiscuous thought. Fighting was forbidden among the operated nin, and in all clarity- it was down right pointless. Her jaw clenching, turquoise eyes flickered in the moonlight.

"We'll continue this childish debate when I return, Kyoko, as of now, you are irrelevant."

"I don't happen to remember you saying that two weeks ago underneath me."

Only two men in her life could stun her to the point where she came up with absolutely nothing to say.

Nara. And this man standing before her.

Kyoko snickered, curling his lips and swinging black bangs from his eyes. "What I **do** remember was you nearly begging for release, hm?"

True it be the fact that she had spent several nights with this man and his little Jhonny, of course it was just the shinobi way to find some one to rid of sexual frustrations, but this man took a couple of fucks into something more serious than that. The frost in the night air chilled her spine as she remembered blankly the night she disregarded any of his feelings he might have gained for her by saying she had only wanted to see him on a sexual basis, nothing more and nothing less. The wind user prided herself in not getting to attached to any certain individual in our out of the village.

It was too dangerous.

And the emotional stress from it all was overbearing. She cared for her brothers too much as it was and she did not need the additional lover to help unravel and decode the puzzle she had barricaded her heart with. Rubbing her hands together to gain some warmth, even though her body's central heating was already kicking in to help with this minor problem.

"If you're trying to make yourself feel superior, don't bother, I was readily anticipating the fact you had been screwing several men at this post." Temari blinked twice, took a step to the ledge and gave a two finger salute.

"I'll leave you to it then."

...

The crystal clear noises, smells, touches, the scurrying animals, everything was almost perfect to her senses.

And she hated it.

In reality, she had actually been operated on specifically for long distance missions like this one. Herself and a whole bunch of others. Unlike Kyoko, who was specially designed in the operation to help the village. Temari; even with her natural senses could smell a couple days old campfire from miles away. Kyoko's nose was created to pick out smells that were definitely not supposed to be in the village, the slightest fragrance on the other side of the village, he could distinguish it from all the other smells that dared enter his nostrils. It slighted her how the doctors would randomly pick what you would be.

Of course.

Being the Kazekage's sister had many advantages.

Perking her attention back to the ever so lovely scenery, she was surprised to hear a sob break the flow of peaceful tranquility. Freezing in place and scanning her turquoise eyes over the trees, eyes automatically tearing apart anything that didn't look physically normal. It slightly amazed her how the genuis's behind 'specials' eyes could literally break the scene before her apart to where she could distinguish anything that wasn't normal. Well it wasn't around here, that was for sure. Listening intently to the faint sounds of someone crying. Sniffing the air, the small smell of salt entered her nostrils.

Yup.

Someone was crying.

Shuffling her way through irritating branches and pesky twigs, she found the source of tears. At first she couldn't believe it.

Really couldn't.

It was almost taboo for something like this to be.

A small boy barely the age of six was crying, pathetically trying to hide behind a big pile of leaves, he looked like he could have just entered a ninja academy. No signs of a certain village were on him, no symbols.

Nothing.

When he noticed her standing there, he was instantly cowering in fear because of her cruel beauty, looking up at her with fearful eyes as if she had already drawn a katana. Backing himself up against a tree, he covered himself with his frail arms in a vain attempt for her not to kill him.

He was scared of her.

"Pl-please don't!" he whimpered, "please."

And you have no idea how much that hurt to see a small child scared of you.

In her lowest and sweetest voice, Temari spoke, "what are you doing out her all alone?" Dirt covered his face in nasty blotches, red and puffy eyes from crying and torn clothes to top it all off. Sniffling and glancing up at her warily, he continued letting tears roll out of his eyes, "I don't remember."

That made things so much easier.

"Well...Do you remember your name?" she smiled gently, "my name's Temari." He gave her a confused look, almost not believing she hadn't killed him by now. "Riyo." Temari put on another smile, laughing gently and attempting to push some dirty strands of hair out of his eyes. Noticing him flinch didn't help the tinge in her heart.

"How old are you Riyo-Kun?" Be the nicest she could be to him, it wasn't like there were any other caring creatures out here for miles. "S-six," he stuttered, flinching when her hand came in contact with his forehead. "Really? I'm old, I'm twenty!" he laughed at her enthusiasm in calling herself old, he pushed his thumb into his mouth childishly and she couldn't help but pity the poor boy. "Do you live around her, Riyo-Kun?" she pondered, and when he heard the shuffling of a squirrel, he clung to her body, throwing her off balance for the slightest moment, glancing down at him and patting his head with a generous smile.

"Don't worry Riyo-Kun, it was only a small animal..."

"They killed Mama and Papa..."

She paused.

"Squirrels?"

He shook his head feverishly. "The people that are like you."

"Like me?"

Ohh...

Special nin.

Operated nin.

Nodding his head numbly, she had to wonder if this six year old had been aimlessly wondering around the deathly forest. "How long ago?" her voice was low, barely audible, and she had to take responsibility.

Or felt the _need_ to.

"A week." Lifting him into her arms, Temari looked into the boys innocent eyes while her own were the same color as his, but showed so much less and were so much colder. "You're alone, aren't you?" he nodded his head, hugging her with his thumb stuck back in his mouth. "Well you're not anymore."

Perking up at this commitment, because even he knew what that meant. "You're not leaving me?" he questioned, Temari smiled and shook her head. "Nope, but let's give you a bath."

Hours later, since the metallic weapon user seemed to be a whore for being on time, had rushed her pace to find a hot spring or lake of some kind. Anything to stop hating herself for being what she was. A ruthless, robotic killer. It was so inhuman and so....Wrong. It was almost as if every mortal thing was sucked out of you, including emotions. Rare times did she ever feel anger. Never love of any kind, sparringly to her brothers, but that was natural. Unless you had deep roots with the person, nothing in your chest stirred like before.

The lulling scent of rushing waters lead her to believe she had found a rushing stream of some kind. With the boy cradled in her arms, seconds later a tempting hot spring infiltrated her senses to the glorious sight. "Riyo-Kun, wake up," she cooed to the sleeping child. A loud yawn violated her ears as the gentle boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes

Setting him down carefully, Temari watched as the boy stared, completely shocked by the fact that the lady that was taking care of him was stripping right before his eyes. "Temari-Chan!" Riyo yelped, Temari rolled her eyes and pointed to the hot springs. "It's fine, you could pass for my son, anyway."

Aside from the black hair.....

Otherwise everything else was the same.

Aside from the gender differences, too.

Setting aside her clothing on a rock, but keeping her fan tauntingly close, new taut muscles rippled against her tanned skin, stepping into the hot spring slowly, sighing heavenly when she was completely dunked in the water. Reappearing into the night air, she hadn't noticed until now that Riyo hadn't been looking.

Smart boy.

"You can look now," he turned slowly and shyly, making sure she wasn't playing a trick on him, and Riyo motioned for her to not look when he started pulling off his own clothing. Huh. His mother was growing this boy up with respect. An odd pained feeling entered her when she imagined what his mother must've looked like.

She and the father had to be stunning to make such an adorable offspring. A sense of dread numbed her body.

She couldn't keep this boy, it was almost insane to think she could care for him _properly_ while still running on missions and what not. She was not fit to be a mother, she loved children and loved being around them. But it scared her to think she might create a being that would grow to kill. Blowing the thoughts away in the mid-morning air, a resolution settled in her mind to turn and relax in the warm water, then she heard splashes of water in the far corner of the hot spring.

"Feels good, huh?" The question received a silent agreement from the boy.

The boy sneezed, and almost instantly Temari ushered him to come to her. Already having soap and shampoo by her side, she lathered her hands with it and started running her hands through the boy's scalp, making sure to be gentle while scrubbing his head.

"Tema-chan?" his voice was completely non-comical and cute as it once was.

"Hm?"

Riyo tried to rub away his tears, but only ended up making them gush out as sobs wracked his body, in truth, Temari knew exactly what to do. Lifting the boy into her arms, she rested him on her elevated thigh and hugged him closely to her form. "Shush now, Riyo-Kun, what ever hurt your feelings?"

He attempted to regain himself, shaking madly in her arms as he tried to string a setence together. "M-my....M-mama....did the same thing for me," he feverishly tried to wipe away his tears and rid of the pink edge on his delicate nose, but found this situation too deep to try.

"You miss her don't you?" Eternally smacking herself for the question, what six year old wouldn't be torn down from seeing his parents brutally slaughtered in front of them? "I'm so sorry Riyo-kun," she whispered softly.

For the next hour she simply held him as his tears streaked down his face in a frenzy. Finding that his small frame was subsiding from shaking and quieting down, blue eyes met turquoise. "Tema-chan," he said lowly.

"Yes, Riyo-Kun?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me like Mama did?"

It took her a full minute to register and process his question. Sighing with a small smile, she pecked his nose and made a silent vow. "I promise you Riyo, until I'm staggering on my last breath, I will make sure I am always going to be there for you."

When Riyo seemed satisfied with her answer, he crawled away and finished off his hair. Unknown to him that Temari had already finished dressing. Setting his clothes by the bank, she turned her back on him so he could finish and dry off without feeling uncomfortable.

Kami!

Damnit!

What had she done?

Hearing the water ripple around and splashing sent a calming sensation through her body, sending her nerves through a scandalous escaped of sound waves. He was safe. Not hurt.

And it was all alright.

Calmly collecting herself and waiting for Riyo to finish up, teal eyes dimmed unusually so as her mind analyzed what priorities were first.

She had two days to get to Konoha and drop this boy off there, and she could do that if she carried him, which was no hard task what so ever. Leaning back and closing her eyes, any twig, anything that was off would catch her attention and there would be a death sentence for getting near the two right now.

"Ok, Tema-chan," he walked sluggishly around the large rock she had been leaning on, rubbing his eyes with a tired and childish smile. Tugging her lips back, Temari already knew what to ask. "Sleepy?" With a humble nod, Riyo was lifted into the wind user's slender arms and nuzzled himself to her chest once again.

Bidding him a good night and promising him she wouldn't drop him, he silently fell asleep nuzzled to her and in her arms.

He would be the end of her.

Halfway through the night, two hours past midnight, something was heading towards her and fast.

"Shit."

-

R&R

Thanks. =]

Shy


	3. Because We Were Framed

Chapter three!

Spiffy, ne? ;D

Disclaimer- Do not own. Never will.

_**Just hold on.**_

"Shit."

In all her years of lovers, losses, triumphs, fights, nothing seemed ever more sharper and clearer to her. She was disregarding her village by putting another soul's life before the scrolls'. Her mission was to give the scroll to the Hokage and she hadn't even thought about it until now. She was ashamed to just figure out the severity of her mission at hand. It was an alliance and agreement, and other shinobi nations didn't want this, not in the least. Shaming herself and rethinking about Kyoko's words, maybe she was lacking the competence to be a real kunoichi.

Narrowing her eyes, she had time to run, but that would add on another day of travel and the scroll was desperately needed in Konoha. Dodging herself into a cave, the dripping waters from the top drizzled onto the rock floor rather intriguingly. Setting down Riyo quickly behind a large pile of broken and shattered rocks, she quickly placed a small genjutsu in that corner. The chakra was tingling its' way nearer. Pulling out a scroll of her own, th teal eyed wind user bit down on her thumb and quickly swiped it over the multiple kanji marks. With an echoing _pop!_ A ferret two feet in length appeared quickly before her.

"Mai-Kun, I need you to get this scroll to the Hokage, think you can do that for me?" Teal eyes darting to the entrance of the cave and back to her animal companion several times before the mammal gave a small squeak and a nod before poofing off. Deciding it was the best logic to duplicate the scroll, she made one quick hand seal and the fake was placed in her kimono like the previous.

A small tremble spiraled throughout her body when she felt the chakra signals right outside the cave. Pushing herself to the opposite side of the cave, she waited in the shadows as six men entered the cave with either large scowls or grins adorning their ragged faces.

"Where the fuck did she go?" one man hissed, he was the smallest, cursing and looking slowly around the cave.

"Now, now Hitomi, what kind of attitude is that? When on the prowl one must-"

"Shut up with that animal logic shit, baka!" the small one's voice went unbearably high in tone and it made her grimace in annoyance.

No one noticed the wind wielder to gracefully swing her fan and erupt a chaotic wind storm throughout the cave. Making a small seal with her left hand, she had cornered a portion of them as the chakra blades sliced their way into the men. Then a small rumble behind her whipped her around to see a big man slam his hands on the ground, ensuing the ground to tremble and break beneath her. Jumping up and clinging to the walls, Temari narrowed her eyes threateningly and wove her fan around once more, sending one abnormally large chakra blade mixed with her wind slice it's path to the fat man. A large laugh erupted from his throat, and the kunoichi nearly gagged when saliva chunks flew out of his mouth.

"Disgusting."

If she hadn't been wiped of any emotions during battle, she would have twisted her face in a grimace and made a sly remark.

But in some oddity, she didn't.

The man easily dodged the blade, but hadn't expected to be decapitated by the splitting of five blades running through him and crashing into the stony wall behind him. The wall burst, crushing the several parted man beneath them.

"Luigesu......You bitch!" screamed the small one, having finally been set free of the wind, he tore his way up the wall, launching several kunai in her wake. Doubling back to fall and land in a crouch, she watched as the kunai embedded themselves in the wall and suddenly melted into a limey green liquid melted away the rock into nothing.

Yea.

These guys were definitely from Steel.

Three of the men charged at her, katana's and kunai in their hands as she made a quick move to the first, knocking him back several feet when her fan came into harsh and brash contact with his kneecap. A sickening pop was heard, followed by the aftermath of the man's scream that engulfed the cave and shook the small bodies of water on the ground. Spinning around to see that the small one almost skimmed her upper arm with that damn kunai of his.

One touch by that tip and she'd be eaten away into nothing.

Something only the Steel would ever come up with, meaning these guys were not normal by any means.

If you were to unfortunately stumble across this cave and be normal, the fighting inside looked as if it were just shadows.

You would not be able to see them because of how quickly they were moving. A small bead of sweat gathered on her brow and Temari growled in irritation, these fuckers were persistent in attacks and she had been on the defensive for the last five minutes fending off the last four. In one swift movement, she saw something that she never would have thought would happen.

The man she had broken the knee of now had a struggling Riyo in his vice grip, the tip of his kunai pressuring the small boys' neck whom was whimpering Temari's name. The tyrant's grin stretched ear to ear, but she stared at him and dashed.

---

Mai scurried up the Hokage tower, white fur dazzling in the wind as the scroll in his mouth dipped with each bounce the furry animal took. Morini reached the main window overlooking the village of Konohagakure in all it's glory and prime thanks to its' past several leaders. Jumping into the main office and bouncing onto the desk, the sleeping man quickly shot up with a paper stuck to his forehead.

"Yes! The petition for more ramen stands in the village is a go!"

Mai dead panned.

"Ah, it's a cute furry animal dressed up with a scroll in its mouth..."

The small animal rolled its eyes and dropped the scroll before the blond man.

Becoming oddly serious and removing the paper from his forehead, tousling blond hair from his eyes, azure eyes scanned over the seal before him. Making a quick gesture with his hands, and with one word, the scroll opened itself , and the man's eyes instantly lightened when he read the signature written accurately at the bottom of the page.

"Very well, I will have this taken care of, but.....Where is the shinobi that was assigned to bring it to me?"

Mai curled up on the Hokage's desk, whipping his tail around impatiently waiting to be summoned or _something_ of the sort. But it was the contract of his family he not be going places whenever the summoner did not summon.

But he supposed it was like this with every summoning contract with whatever animal. Placid eyes laying dead on the oak door before him, never once blinking in anticipation it would open happily with his summoner.

And when Naruto noticed this, he narrowed his eyes silently.

---

Her movements were stopped, however, when he pressured the tip into the boys' neck even further. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "with that reaction I suppose he must be yours?"

Temari only looked at him.

"I wouldn't imagine a young, prime thing like you to be a mother."

She felt arms loop within her own and behind her back, but she made no motions to stop this action, dropping her fan with the temporary paralyzation of her arms. Keeping her eyes fixated on Riyo and the tip to his neck, she noticed some of the pressure come off, and although she showed no anxiety or fear, it was a great relief.

"Tsk, now where is that fucking scroll you whore?" A sadistic grin crossed the small one's face in a records time. In one instant motion, the small one had her plump breasts in his hands. Squeezing her mounds of flesh, she kept her eyes on Riyo.

Then she was slapped.

"What the **fuck** did I just ask you?"

Noticing the other man pressuring the small boy's neck again, she let out a gasped, "no."

All the men seemed to laugh at this and the one with her breasts in hand let go and trailed his index finger across her smooth cheeks, down her jaw, sliding over the curve of her neck and stopping at the collar of her kimono. Leaning in and whispering into her ear, "now where is it?" Temari closed her eyes and imagined Riyo's neck being torn open by that kunai.

"In my kimono."

Another grin was placed over his features as he ripped open the front of her kimono feverishly. Finding the scroll wavering over the edge about to fall out, he grabbed it suddenly. Kissing it and putting it into one of his many pockets, he clapped his hands.

"Hows' about we have a celebration, ne boys?"

A loud round of cheers vibrated through the cave.

Then the man before her suddenly became oddly serious.

"With her."

An even louder cheer.

Temari could only do the thing she thought best. Kicking her leg up and coming in contact with the underside of his jaw, an ungodly crack was heard and she elbowed the man pinning her arms. Never taking her time, she launched a kunai heading straight for the man's forehead holding Riyo. Unfortunately he had been torturing Riyo in the mean time and her eyes suddenly doubled when the small boy was dropped to the floor, completely unconscious, by the now dead man.

"Riyo," she breathed in. Slowly and tentatively lifting the boy into her arms from the sharp rocks he had been dropped on. "Wake up, Riyo," her small plea went unnoticed by the small boy, for he still lay limp in her arms. The crunching of rock was heard by her amplified ears and she hunched over to hug the loving boy in her arms to avoid any more harm to him.

The splitting of air was heard behind her back when she noticed the shadow of one of the men loom over her and she prepared for the strike.

Only it never came.

Peering over her shoulder to see a towering man lean unnaturally to his side and topple over, dead. The man's eyes were completely open, as if in his death he were howling out his revenge. Of course there wouldn't be one. Relaxing her nerves, a sudden anxiety quaked through her body as she noticed the slim shadow stretched against the wall before her. Slowly and reluctantly turning her body to see the last person she expected.

It was the hooded figure.

Gasping at the damn near holy sight of the faceless man, he pointed to Riyo, then the entrance with a graceful and uncomparable pale hand..

All she did was give an affirmative, yet mildly stunned nod before she bolted straight for the entrance, knowing that this man would take care of the remaining two.

She didn't even look back.

To see he was already done.

And simply watching her.

With the slightest hint.

Of a smile.

---

The gates of Konoha had never looked so heavenly to the eye before. The gate guards knew her by heart now, and with an unconscious being in her arms, her yells for help and medical nin, already many shinobi of the village were scurrying around to help the boy in the early morning fog.

"Here, let us take him."

Hesitantly she let several medical ninja in white gowns take Riyo away from her arms. "I want Sakura-San to work on him!" she screamed at them.

She trusted the pink haired woman too much.

Kotetsu and Izumo already were holding her shoulders to restrain her from following, and were blushing mildly with her kimono half way ripped open, revealing her bounded breasts.

"Uhm, Temari-San, your shirt." Teal orbs glanced to see-yup! Her chest was out there. With an irritated and worried grunt, she fixed her kimono to look presentable once again. The two men seemed to relax visibly all the while slowly letting their grip slip from her shoulders.

"Do you need an escort to the Hokage's office-" a chuckle was heard from the trees, three heads turned in that direction to see a brown haired man with two red birthmarks on his cheeks. "I don't think that will be necessary Kotetsu-Kun." The voice was rough, yet in the most soothing manor it was deep and left wonderful first impressions.

And it was a voice she knew _much_ too well.

Giving Kotetsu a guilty look as an apology, her face lifted into a small smile as she hooked her right arm into his left. He tugged her closely to him, just like he used to. Hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and the slightest frown tugging at her lips. "What could be bothering my flower so much to be disgracing her face with a frown?" the Inuzuka questioned, leading her painfully slowly through the village streets of Konoha.

"It's nothing." Her eyes mentally rolled, Riyo was half way dead when she had last held him in her arms and here she was saying it was nothing. Her reply seemed to dissatisfy the man as he stopped them on a bridge and let go of her.

"Really now?" he knew her too well to let her get off by saying such nonsense. Facing her, the Inuzuka lifted a slender finger under her chin, tilting her head back to look directly into his brown eyes. A small grin displayed itself across his face. "You changed me, Temari, and it pains me to think that something bothers you and I cannot help." He was referring to that time in his life, and the wind user felt even more pained as she frowned.

His family had been ambushed when they were assigned a mission to hunt down a very specified criminal that had killed at least fifteen different and innocent lives in the fearful tucks of the night. This man was untraceable, so the Hokage had decided to do the only thing he could. Assign a tracking team. Most of his more valuable tracking shinobi were on missions aside from Kiba, his mother, father, and onee-chan. Not to say that Kiba wasn't a valued shinobi, but he had sprained a ligament in his knee and was restricted from any physical activities until he was completely recovered.

But his family had decided to take up the mission while Kiba had unwillingly been left at home. It would take however long it be, but after two weeks and they hadn't checked in, the youngest family member decided to speak to the Hokage-sama about his family's absence. With Akamaru carrying him, Kiba hadn't had to worry about his knee that Sakura had painfully reminded him needed to be taken care of.

And that bitch can hit hard.

When he had entered the Hokage's office, his thoughts were immediately voiced. The end result of the conversation, with several chairs severely broken, the blond Hokage had decided to dispatch a team of Anbu. For the next week, Temari had been in Konoha as the official, and had noticed a sulked man sitting at a small tea house within the village. Normally the impassive, bossy woman she was, she had not noticed until she smelt something oddly distinguishing.

Tears.

This captivated her from her lovely stroll as she slowly approached the man. Even hunched over she could see that his shoulders were broad and muscular beneath the flimsy material of his black shirt. The man seemed completely unaware that she took a seat next to him in the booth of the tea house. Staring at him from the corners of her teal eyes, Temari realized he had only allowed several tears to escape him.

Were _all_ men in this village complete cry baby's?

Placing a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, her voice spoke softly, "why are you crying?"

The voice seemed to shock him from his timid posture as he stared into the beautiful blond before him. Now normally, Kiba was more of a brunette's type of guy but this was absolutely stunning. And she looked to be no older than eighteen.

And need I remind you the operation hadn't been created yet to let her know he was in complete awe.

No man usually stared at the sand princess like this before. Like she was the only woman in the land of all shinobi nations. And the only one that he ever needed to look at. But she found herself arching an eyebrow while a tinge of pink covered her cheeks. "No need to stare."

A small apology left his thin and pale lips as he lifted the small porcelain object in his hands reach his mouth and tilted the object back to drink in its essence. Temari couldn't help but be captivated by the way his strong jaw and thin lips moved in heavenly motions to sip the tea ever so carefully. Her staring did not go unnoticed by him and a small smirk snaked its way onto his face. "No need to stare," he mocked casually.

Her fascination was quickly stopped and a slight pout graced her face. Turning to face the cup of tea that the worker placed before her, but her mind was elsewhere. Temari could almost feel the natural attraction to this man. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but why were you crying?"

A hollow sigh left his lips, and the Inuzuka felt the zing when he made eye contact with this woman next to him. "My family has yet to return-..." He noticed her hopes die down completely, and hated it when she forced herself to tear her eyes away from boring into his own. Her mouth made a silent "oh."

He merely chuckled at this despite of what he was telling her. "My mother, father, and sister," he noticed how much this changed her reaction, and felt content when her eyes looked back him and only him. "Have yet to return from a tracking mission they were set off to complete by the Hokage weeks ago." He numbly sighed and rubbed his calloused thumbs against the smooth glass. "I have the slightest hope that they're alive, but I-.." he paused to think of his next sentence, and Temari took this time to interrupt.

"Hope," she smiled warmly, "is something you can't be taught like a jutsu and train for. It's what keeps the human race alive and will keep it alive." She basked in the warm light shining through the ceiling. "Because the barest hint that something good will come out of all the evils and hardships in life, then people strive to find it." Her mood suddenly dropped to a lower tone, pursing her lips together in a solid motion, she continued, "but unfortunately, death is an inevitable part of being a shinobi. It comes with the title." Her eyes dimmed as she looked down at her reflection within the tea. "But hope, I suppose, is what keeps us sane."

She smiled at him, placing her hand on his own.

"So keep hoping."

Two nights later, Temari heard a knock on her door, puzzled as to who it might be, she opened the door hesitantly only to see a teary and bleary eyed Kiba. Ushering him in and shutting the door behind her, she instantly wrapped her arms around the boy.

He slowly whispered it into her ear.

"They're dead."

And for the next few weeks, Temari had requested she stay in Konoha to assist someone. Fortunately, her brother obliged and let Temari stay. And for the next few weeks, every night; a blond would hold a distressed and sobbing man in her arms. And over the course of a year, those two learned to lean on one another like corn and rice. At nights they would spend in eternal bliss. The days were filled next to one another.

And when she had to report back, they're prolonged times of not being able to see each other would not matter when they were together again. Once Kiba stopped mourning the loss of his family, he became distant. This had worried Temari to a large extent and once she asked him to simply _talk_ to her, he had gotten angry and struck her hard across the face.

Needless to say, it was four months before a baffled Temari could even look at the newly recovered Inuzuka. For the four months, he had pleaded her forgiveness through letters, arranging visits and more. Her brother, in reality, thought that Kiba deserved a second chance because of him saving Kankurou's ass against tight topped, prim boy.

But in the end, the result was a respecting Inuzuka, a happy wind child, and two good friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Because no one can," she whispered, looking into the features of her operated friend. Grasping his wrist and pushing aside his finger from beneath her chin, the wind mistress turned on her heels and left towards the Hokage tower, alone.

R&R

Thank you.

-

Shy


	4. Created For One Thing

Chapter four.

_**Interesting.**_

The Hokage's office was a simple walk from where she had been talking to Kiba just moments ago. The lone walk made her mind jumble in ways she didn't particularly enjoy. The streets were filled with joyous villagers, and a frown was applied on her face. People were giving their lives for them and they were just....Being happy little fucks like nothing in the world could possibly disturb them. An aggravated huff left her pouted lips as she tracked her way through the dirt streets.

That was until an annoying voice echoed behind her.

"Ohayo! Temari-San!" an anger mark appeared on the left side of her forehead before the opposing blond spun on her heel to face.....Ino. A very tight, thin lipped smile was forced onto her face.

"Hi, Ino-San."

"I heard you were supposed to be here in several days, what a surprise!" Temari mentally huffed and made sure to keep her Sai like smile in place. "It is, isn't it?"

"So what brings you here so early?"

'_Oh, nothing, just the fact that a small boy was beaten to an inch of his life because of me. Nothing out of the norm_._'_

Tch.

Yea, right, like Ino would ever let her live by asking questions until her planned death. "I just thought that getting here earlier would represent Suna better...." she falsely stated to the girl before her.

"Hmm. Not what I heard."

Huh?

"Then...What did you hear?" the wind user pondered on what ridiculous rumors could have spread out through the village so quickly. And Ino happened to be the instigator half of the time, too.

"Oh! I heard that you had a small boy in your arms not too long ago and that he's in the emergency room now." Ino pouted slighty, "I can't believe you didn't invite me to your baby shower-!" Ino squealed, "so who's the dad, Temari-San? I saw the kid, he's a doll." Ino put a slender finger on her chin, "I do have to say he has your eyes, though."

Dad?

Mom?

Temari tried to sort through the never ending waves of words Ino was spilling out, eyes? What the hell was this girl taking? _Riyo._ The name rang through her mind like a mantra of monks preaching. Then it suddenly clicked. There had been a big scene when she was screaming for a medical nin to help Riyo. Her attitude suddenly dimmed. "Yea."

Ino covered her mouth suddenly, "You lost your baby weight so quickly-!" Temari blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what was going on. "But Ino-.."

"I have to tell everyone! What's the boy's name?"

"Ino-.."

"Oh my gosh, Temari! You named her after me?

"No...It's Riyo."

Then Ino squealed, gave Temari a hug, and ran off. Nothing was clicking in her mind as she stood there, completely stunned by the female that had just focused her mind elsewhere then where it needed to be. Great. Now everyone was going to think Riyo was hers and she'd be getting who knows what kind of sly remarks. Rolling her teal eyes, the Suna Kunoichi didn't have time for this right now. There were too many distractions in this damned village. Deciding to take the alternative route that consisted of rooftops and trees, it was only minutes before Temari made it to the front doors of the red tower.

Entering the building with ease, it took only minutes to reach the double doors leading into the Hokage's office. One of the most powerful and respected persons was sitting right behind these doors. Knocking carefully, almost afraid to tarnish the oak, her inspection was crumbled when she heard the voice give a cheerful, "come in!"

Entering the room, she hardly noticed the small animal launching itself onto her chest. A startled grunt left her lips as Mai circled her neck several times, only to drape himself over her shoulders and purr.

Did ferret's purr?

Ignoring this and moving to the point where she was situated before the Hokage, Naruto tilted his head and eyed her skeptically. "I didn't expect you so soon, Temari-Chan. I know you're an incredibly good shinobi, but converting three days into fifteen hours?" he grinned, "I'm impressed." He paused to point diligently at the leather seat before his desk. "Please, sit, I need to speak with you."

Under normal circumstances, when she heard that line from her brother, he usually just needed someone to speak his feelings with. But with the Hokage, it seemed different when he spoke the same exact line.

Like she was a five year old getting busted with her hand in the cookie jar.

Or something equally as childish as that.

Deciding it was best to sit down, she did. Shifting herself in the chair to get seated comfortably before the blond. His whiskers seemed to double in size as he grinned. "I didn't know you had gotten pregnant."

Temari dead panned.

"I didn't."

"Excuse me?" he pondered, lifting a perfectly sculpted brow in her direction.

"I found him," she stated, lifting her right leg to cross over her left, placing her hands carefully over the top of her knee. "On my way here, I heard gentle sobs, I followed the noise, and found him." The Hokage seemed to stay somewhat calm about this act of foolishness. She could see it burning through his eyes that he assumed the parents simply abandoned Riyo. "His parents died, and he ran away from the scene as quickly as he could."

The kyuubi holder visibly eased at those words. "Did he remember who did it?"

Temari shook her head. "He said that people killed him that looked like me." Pausing to remember the fright in his eyes stung. "His mother and father apparently were not shinobi, because he said that they were always home," a visible line appeared on her forehead as she creased her brows and rubbed her temples. "His mother was pregnant, though." The silence in the room etched itself across the walls, not even a cricket from outside the walls dared to break it. The dark moments of silence were bothering Temari. "All I know is that they were either Steel or Sound shinobi, from what he told me."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his grown out locks of messy blond hair. "Those fucking bastards," he sighed, "did anything else happen?" he needed to report this to the Kazekage.

"We were ambushed."

"What?!" he shouted, standing and slamming his hands against the wooden desk. Temari simply closed her eyes and waited for him to calm down. Once so, she continued. "They were trying to intercept the scroll my brother was sending to you, apparently they don't like the fact that Tides will become more powerful. I also found something else out that quite intriguing."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "what?"

"It seems that Steel is getting a hidden amount of pay from several shinobi villages to make sure Tides is still vulnerable. The value in that land is high, with the perfect soil for farming, other villages could make a large profit as an export of goods for the rest of the nations." Naruto agreed to this, and waited for more. "I also now know that," she paused, "a war is going to start."

Naruto simply stared at her. "And you base your assumption on what, Temari-san?" Teal eyes flickered in the gentle light entering through the large windows. "I base it from what they said."

"Who?"

"The men that ambushed me. I had been hiding when they were talking about how the doom of the great villages was coming soon."

To say that Uzumaki Naruto was shocked was an understatement. "I know, it startled me too. So excluding, Suna, Iwa, Tides, and other alliances of Konoha and Suna, I do not know which village would have gained so much power as to become bold enough to even think about starting a war." His eyes shone back in hers to see if there was any false reasoning in her.

And there wasn't.

At all.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, in fact. Not to dishonor you in anyway, but keep a close eye on the children. We all know it'd be useless if they just attacked the operated nin right off the bat. The children have yet to be operated on, and they'd be easy targets to a large extent. And they're the village's next generation. Many of them, in fact." Temari made a motion to stand, but Naruto stopped her with his words.

"I hope you're wrong, Temari-Chan."

Temari nodded.

"So do I."

"Oh, and please do not speak about this with any one. It would cause a great outbreak within the village. I am going to have to make emergency meetings, stock up our guard patrol, and make battle plans. Evacuation plans. And warn the other villages." Temari nodded knowingly.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

And now her next stop was to visit Riyo.

-

Walking diligently to the hospital, people gave her odd and questioning looks. Here she was attempting not to worry about the small boy. But this was not good, not at all. It pained her, she couldn't keep him, that was for sure. Her running off for missions and tasks, she had no time for a kid. And of course, she didn't think she was the motherly type. The blond was a hard headed, loud, stubborn, impatient.....Not the motherly type, let's just put it as that. Casting her eyes upward as she walked, her ears caught hold of the small rumble of clouds clashing against one another. At least a good fifty miles away.

When the large, white building came into her view, she only prayed with a deep breath that he would be ok. Teal eyes scanned the front of the hospital until she stopped dead in her tracks right in front of it. Reaching her slender arm and opening the door, a deep breath calmed her body as she prepared to hear the worst, or be happier then she felt in a while.

Not that feeling anything was something now adays, anyway.

-

He watched her.

All the time.

His fascination with her started so long ago when he was a mere genin stuck in this place that wouldn't let him grow. She was the only one who never followed him, adored him and was willing to do anything for him on the first instance she laid eyes on him. And that small interest turned into something more over the years. His dark eyes watched her go into the building, he needed her. He needed her for many reasons.

A small quirk of his lips, the expressions on her face amazed him like no other. Her blond hair, her sensual curves, everything amazed him to great lengths. He would watch her sleep, protecting her even though it was in now way his responsibility to do so. Even after the operation, she stunned him. Her spirit, her attitude, and her caring ways. There were no flaws in his eyes. And as the wind whipped past him, he could feel the storm approaching at a record setting pace.

But things in the alleys of war were brewing, and he needed her help. Something he wouldn't say too often. As she disappeared into the hospital building, his mind eased knowing he could allow her to be safe and alone for a while. Adjusting his hooded cape, he took a final glance before flickering off in a hurry.

He would talk to her tonight. He wanted to her hear her voice, yes, he was selfish among other things, but he was in dire need to just simply be with her.

Yes, that's exactly what he would do.

-

"Sakura-San!" Temari called out, spotting the pink haired medic going over a clip board and chewing intently on a pen, looking deep in thought until she heard her name. "Oh!" smiling warmly, the medic pulled Temari into a big hug once she was close enough.

"So how is he?" Temari question, feeling the small thumping in her chest as she awaited the answer. "Hmm? Oh. The boy you brought in earlier?" Sakura paused and flipped another page, scanning her eyes over it and another smile graced her face "he's doing perfectly fine! In fact, you can bring him home tonight but..."

Temari froze.

"But..?"

Sakura's face turned deathly serious, and with the slightest movement of her lips, a dark look crossed her eyes. "You **never** told me you were pregnant, Temari-San!!" Swatting Temari on the side of the head, the blond glared and put on a thin lined smile. "He'.."

How many times had she said this already?

"Oh? Really now?" Sakura eyed her thoroughly, "he has to be! I mean, he has your eyes!" Temari shook her head, rubbing the side of her head to not tear of her long-term friend's head off. "Nope, not mine," came the strangled reply.

"Right..." she didn't believe her!

The wind mistress decided it was best to switch subjects, "so what was wrong with him? There was a lot of blood when I brought him." Her concerned face initiated Sakura to give a comforting smile. "Well, there was a cut wound on his shoulder, nothing too bad, about an inch deep, which caused most of the blood."

"Then why was he knocked out?"

"He hit his head on a rock, slight bruising, but he's busy eating ice cream now. Would you like to go see him?" Temari nodded and asked where his room was, and when told, bolted off in that direction. Coming across a wooden door with the numbers 345 labeled at the top, she opened the door slowly in case he was asleep. But when she saw him being read a book to by one of the nurses, a relieved smile crossed her face. "Can you excuse us?"

The nurse nodded and said her goodbyes, a small apology, and left the room.

"Tema-Chan!!" Riyo cheered, laughing from his bed and eating another smal scoop of his ice cream. "Where were you?" he questioned with his child like innocence, which she would admit to, she missed very much.

"I had to take care of some things, are you ok?" She felt horrible, like it was her fault. "Mhm!" he mummbled with a mouthful of ice cream. "The pretty pink haired lady gave me medicine, and helped my shoulder feel better!" Temari couldn't help but pull him into a hug, careful to not touch his shoulder, figuring it was still sore. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. Riyo's eyes went wide as she hugged him deeply. "S'not your faut Tema-chan..." his voice drifted off. If she could cry, she probably would have wanted to.

And in this moment she realized she couldn't keep him.

"I'm so sorry Riyo.." her voice held everything in it and Riyo paled. "No.....Don't leave me.." Temari shook her head and pulled away from the hug. "Don't leave me!" his voice became even more desperate.

"I have to."

"No! Please!" he was begging now. "My Mama and Papa left me! Please not you to!" thick tears gathered in his eyes and started to slowly roll down his cheek. "I can't put you through this, someone will love you..Riyo."

"But I want you! I want Tema-chan!" his voice...She couldn't help it. And as he grabbed the front of her kimono, clinging to her, she couldn't look at him. His eyes held the worst misery she'd seen since Gaara. And she was making it worse.

"Then promise me something." Detaching him from her form, her serious face scared him, and he tried to stop the quivering of his lips, and dry heaving his body was doing. "W-hat?" he whimpered.

"You train harder, and better than any other shinobi to live. You understand? I'll teach you and love you as long as you promise me that much. Understood?"

And instantly his eyes lit up.

"Alright Tema-chan!" wiping his tears away, he hugged her and she realized another thing. She was already attached to this kid before she laid eyes on him. God was she stupid? Laying herself on the bed, she wrapped her arms around the small boy and started running her fingers gently through his hair, and did so until they both fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"I love you Tema-chan."

And that sentence didn't go unheard by her ears.

It must've been at least two in the morning when she awoke to the windows opening. Finding herself next to Riyo, she glanced at the window. And in one quick second, she was flipped off the bed and had her fan in hand to face the-

Hooded figure?

A harsh glare crossed her face. "Who are you?" standing in front of Riyo, fan in one hand and on complete guard, the look in her eyes warned whoever the fuck it was to even try and take another step. But watched closely as the man moved his hand and pushed back his hood. And what she saw stunned her to an extent that she couldn't believe.

"Uchiha?"


	5. Destroying The Peace

I'm so angered

My laptop got a virus and is now...Dead.

It got shot and shall never be in my loving lap.

Sigh.

So I'm terribly sorry for the wait.

And thank you my two reviewers, so here's the next installment.

By the way. There are some spoilers within this chapter to help progress my plot.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine, I am not making any money off of this fic, and he belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chapter Five.**_

-

"Uchiha?" she repeated, because it seemed to be that he was intent on just staring at her for the time being. "I'm talking to you!" she hissed, and when he shuffled to move his figure to the side of the bed, her eyes narrowed a bit. He was not getting near Riyo. "You enjoy this boy, don't you?" Watching him brush the boys dark locks off to the side of the small boy's heart shaped face. "And I would enjoy this idiotic chat much better if you stepped away from him right now." Casting him a dangerous leer of pure annoyance. This was not what she wanted to be dealing with right now. Gripping her fan a bit better, she waited for his next statement.

"I've been watching you," his declaration was dead, no emotion or feeling behind it which sent an uninvited shiver down the sand kunoichi's back. This man had single handedly taken down Orochimaru and had been missing from some time. Well, from what Sakura had been telling her, which was information straight from Naruto himself. Apparently, he was still in search for his older brother, wishing to extract revenge, but for some reason, Temari had a feeling that this had nothing to do with the elder Uchiha. No– she decided, this was an entire different subject completely.

"Really?" was her non comical reply.

"Yes, and I must say, your will entices me." In the pits of Temari's stomach, she wanted to lash out at him for saying such stupid things, but she knew he wasn't joking. He didn't seem like one that would. He wasn't known for being a comedian. He was known for leaving the village she was currently in right now- just so he could gain power.

Ridiculous.

As he brushed the younger boy's hair, she almost thinks she witnesses his lips twitching up into something of a smile, almost; but it disperses as quickly as it appeared. "Why?" was her wary question, not at all sure why she hadn't kicked him out of the room by now. But something in her gut started up, she felt the need to puke. Pushing her way in between him and Riyo, now so dangerously close to the predator, she just gave him a glare as he looked back into her cold, distrusting ones. "Why?" she repeated, her voice hard and demanding. Not many times would she find herself so close to someone, especially this someone. But he stepped away, causing her to release a discreet sigh. "Because I need your help."

Never would the Uchiha find himself saying that sentence too often, but he was no liar, of all things. This dumbfounded the blond, causing her to raise an eyebrow, only steps within the man that had been stalking her lately. "With what?"

In all fairness, he supposed he couldn't really get angry with her, because she didn't know his reasoning for asking of such a thing. Deciding to explain, he situated himself perfectly prideful, shoulders back against the luscious chair within the room. "With stopping this war," and he says it so smoothly, so calmly, and so knowledgeable that it makes her want to grimace, but she sits on the boys bed with a calm, assertive attitude. Of course, with the mention of the war, it causes a very unwelcome knot within her stomach coil painfully tight, making her adjust so she doesn't reveal how this doesn't sit with her. Yes, their attack had been on Konoha so long ago, but her mind had just been filled with following orders, that had been her life. But now...She had seen and witnessed things that came along with being a shinobi that she didn't like, and now her perspective was changing ever so slowly.

"How can I help?" her voice not betraying the confusion boggling her mind.

"I have gathered seven men, some that meet even my caliber," Yes, that wasn't conceited at all, "-and we have summed up hundreds of other men that need training in these months to come." Temari gave him a blank expression, waiting for him to continue, "and they have been training them into the ground, but we're basing them off of their signature, and your signature happens to be wind-"

A bad picture was starting to form within her mind, "and?"

"And you are known to be a very skilled wind signature fighter, meaning, I need your help training a portion of my men."

The wind user didn't know whether to mock him or wonder if he was on something, "I can't just leave my village." But it seemed he had thought this all out, because his sudden reply was, "We'll act as if someone has kidnaped you." Temari huffed.

"Everyone knows it would take a genius to be able to pull that off." Sasuke's dead look made her shiver again, but his comment struck a nerve. "No..It would be rather simple."

Twitching, Temari resisted the promiscuous urge to punch him. "Thanks.." but she _had_ been against what was going to happen for some time now. "How is this going to prevent a war?" Temari was never one to get herself stuck into something that was going to backfire on her. Sasuke dared to roll his eyes, but fought it back. Did he have to spell it out for her? "Because I have the information from Steel, and they are planning to ambush the weakest of all the villages first, Tides."

This made the wind user bit her lip, her eyes narrowing a bit, waiting for him to finish his declaration, unable to help but notice how he no longer wore a headband, as her own gleamed in the moonlight pouring into the room. "So me and my men have devised a plan to attack from all angles."

"Are your men operated on?"

"The commanders, no, as for the trainees, yes."

Well, that made things a bit easy. "May I know who your men are?" Sasuke eyed her for a bit, unsure to let her know, but decided to, pushing aside his worry.

"My brother, a man from the land of stars, my brother's companion-"

_**What?!**_

"Y-your brother?" she questioned, hadn't he been on the hunt for sometime now? Sasuke sighed, he should have expected that response. "Yes, my brother."

"But I thought you were on the verge of killing him?"

Deciding it was better to explain, the youngest Uchiha did. "After a bloody fight, with both of our bodies depleted of chakra on the ground, he told me what the council had done, but lead me to believe his lie so I wouldn't retaliate against the village. The only home he could have given me. So after he convinced me, we..." the clan member flickered his eyes to glance at the younger boy, "settled things, rather than fighting one another restlessly."

No wonder he seemed so much more peaceful than before. But to say Temari was astounded was an understatement. So...After all these years, that had been the real cause? The council? Letting it be, the blond merely nodded, "alright...." Now that it was all settled–

"We leave tonight."

_Tonight?_

Sputtering, Temari gave him a defiant glare, "don't order me around, Uchiha." And it angered her that he smirked at her! Smirked! Did he not think she was capable of beating him senseless? Temari of the sand was afraid of no one.

"Of course," was his silken reply.

Because then, she found a Uchiha bending down behind her, his breath tickling her neck as he pressed two fingers against the base of her neck gently. How had he gotten there so fast? "But-!"

It was too late, though, because her world fell into a black serenity, and she couldn't do anything to stop this fact. Falling unconscious, she slumped forward, only to be caught by lean arms, which pressed her body against his own, and all the man could do was watch her face fall into peace as she was cradled into his arms. 'Hn..Maybe Itachi was right.' It wasn't often that he found himself saying that, but watching the wind user sleep so soundlessly, her breathing causing goose bumps to appear rapidly across his chest. Picking up the boy in his other arm, eyeing him thouroughly.

"Itachi should be less restless now.."

Pushing the boy onto his back, whom wrapped his arms warmly around his neck, with Temari in his arms, the man left the hospital room without a trace, the only evidence that they had been kidnaped was that he purposely knocked over the light, the cords, the chairs, just to show that there had been a struggle.

Bounding out of the village, the moonlight shining brightly on his back, Sasuke smirked.

'Interesting.'

-

Hours later, which felt more like days, Temari's eyes fluttered open to see a peppy blond washing her clothes, humming a cheerful tune. Adjusting her eyes so they weren't blurry anymore, she noticed the man smiling at her with a bright, white smile. "Oh hi there!" he greeted, handing her an outfit that definitely wasn't hers. Displaying it on the bed, he tilted his head with a smile.

"Cute, isn't it?"

Temari couldn't really understand where she was...Which looked more like a tent more than anything. And upon further inspection, she dully noted that it was. "My head hurts..." she groaned, which was odd since the operation bugs should have taken care of that by now.

"I bet!" the blond nodded, placing a slender finger to his lips, "I mean..Sasuke mentioned that you hadn't slept in days, and then being knocked out is what probably made you sleep so well!" he gushed, acting as if to be deep in thought. "Oh! I'll go get you your food!" Bouncing off, his long blond hair dancing behind his back as he left the building, Temari lifted herself up. "Sasuke..?" she questioned, until the previous events started pouring back into her mind. Oh yeah. She had accepted to help the Uchiha with stopping whatever the hell was going to happen. Sitting up fully, the blanket not able to cling to her any longer it fell off her body, the cool air covering her soft skin. Cold?

Glancing down, Temari twitched. Who the hell had taken off her clothes

Still tired from apparently being knocked out, the wind user stood up, letting her eyes roam over the attire. A black outfit, matching her own, only outlined with a deep purple, as well as a darker purple colored obi lying generously beside it. Pulling the outfit on and tying it off, Temari couldn't believe how soft the fabric was. Relishing in it for a few moments, she looked around for anything to tie her hair up. Finding nothing, she exited the decently sized tent, coming across many tents that matched her own.

Men hustled and bustled around, some playing cards, while some cooked, and others simply stood there and chatted, but when she appeared, everyone seemed to hush down, whispering or winking at her. So this must be the camp site....

But then her eyes took note of the area...In reality, if you weren't a genjustu specialist, from the outside–You wouldn't be able to tell this place was really here. For safety purposes, she figured. Though, as her mind started think, a very important thought crossed through her mind. '_Where is Riyo_?' Suddenly her heart started to thump rapidly within her chest. Had the Uchiha forgotten him?

Shit.

She had promised him she wouldn't leave him! Kami, she felt horrible. Rushing her steps to look for that overly bright blond, it didn't take long to hear him humming his way towards her tent. Almost all eyes on her, her panicked state didn't go unrealized by the blond. "Oh-Hi Temari-San!" he greeted again, her tray of food within his hands. "Where's Riyo? Did Sasuke bring a child with him too?!"

The blond laughed! Laughed! Of all things! "Yesyes, the young boy Riyo?" he giggled, "the boy's just so adorable!"And as if summoning him, the boy came running down, laughing giddily as..He was riding on Sasuke's shoulders. Of course, the man seemed to be looking rather disheveled, but the boy atop the man's shoulders squealed and out stretched his arms to get to her. "Tema-chan!" urging for Sasuke to go faster. Once in close range, Riyo jumped and latched himself onto Temari.

"I was worried you left me!" Cradling the boy in her arms, Temari smiled down at him, kissing his forehead, glancing back up at Sasuke. "Thanks.." she trailed off, petting the boy's raven colored head. Unsure of exactly what to the man before her, he merely nodded, and the blond behind her piped up.

"Is this the woman your fond of, Uchiha-Sama?" The Uchiha almost twitched, gritting his teeth, he turned and nodded his heads toward the offending blond. "You misheard me, Rai." Temari wanted to speak up, but fought against it.

"Temari, come with me, my brother and I would like to discuss your training plans."

Nodding, she set the child on her hip. Walking casually, eyes still on her and Sasuke, greeting flowing through his lips, but it was then that a larger tent came into view. Stepping into said tent, Itachi eyes lifted from his book. Shirtless and his cheeks flushed....And looking at the younger sibling, it seemed to be that they had sparred.

"Honestly Itachi, the least you could do is put on a shirt." Tossing the older a mesh shirt from the table within the tent, Sasuke sat himself in the opposing chair, leaving Temari to comfortably sit herself down on the plush bed, Riyo crawling out of her arms and sitting down beside her, intertwining his hands with her own, popping his thumb into his mouth. "Itachi, please explain to her." Because he was getting a horrible headache, to be brutally honest. "Hn.." the elder replied, his eyes latched onto the young boy.

Who looked so happy....

But he didn't watch for too long, ripping his eyes away, he gave the smallest hint of a smile to Temari. What were these people on? Being friendly? Though they looked so much alike. Although, Sasuke had more of a blue tint to his hair, the expressions they wore were nearly the same, as well as their eyes.

Dark, cold., empty.

"We have seventy men who have wind signatures," Itachi spoke up blandly, "these men have come from many different villages spreading across the valleys."

Made enough sense.

"Their endurance and durability training starts in the morning with Sato, our taijutsu specialist, and then they move on to their signature trainers."He eyed her a moment, a sturdy (seemingly) glare wiped on his face. "We know that you have but four main attacks, and my brother is willing to help you with those–"

Sasuke shot his head to look in his brother's direction. "When did I agree to this?"

"Since I just told you to."

A heated glaring match enticed the two for a couple of moments until Temari rolled her eyes and coughed abruptly. "Save the brotherly battles until after I'm gone, please." And to think they were both ruthless killers, now succumbing to regular behavior of brothers. Much like Kankurou and Gaara.

"Lunch comes soon after, and then they go back to Sato for the next couple of hours."

"Leaving me with only a couple of hours to train them?"

Itachi shook his head, "No. After they return back from Sato, they go back to you to finish."

Ah.

"Alright," she replied, situating the boy in her lap, but it was then that Itachi spoke up once more, "could you excuse my brother and I, Temari?" his voice was much like his brother's smooth, a bit more of a hushed whisper, but showing such a resemblance it almost wanted to make her smirk. Giving a curt nod, the wind user picked up the boy and headed out.

Once the elder knew she was out of ear range, even for her ears, he spoke, leaning back daringly in his chair, "you found him?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning lazily against the arm of the couch. "Surprised?"

Itachi stood up, pacing now, "I've been looking for years–How did you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "it wasn't me. She did..." This caught Itachi's attention, who glared at his younger brother, "what do you mean she did?"

The younger frowned, "from what I witnessed, his parents had been murdered–And so he had lived within the forest until Temari stumbled upon him." To say that Itachi seemed relieved was an understatement, sitting himself back down calmly, he brushed his dark bangs aside.

"Do you think she'll go along with all of this?"

Sasuke tilted his head, almost mocking his brother, "of course."

"Or...Brother, is she here for your own amusement?" the question was daring for him to retaliate back, it was mostly to pinch a nerve of his younger brother, but it amused him all the same. Sasuke gave his brother a blank look, but the edges of his lips curled inward, "well, you'll just have to see."

Standing up, the younger Uchiha left with a confident stride, which made his brother give a cold look.

"Hn."

It was hours later when Temari sat next to Riyo, pointing a rough looking frog, which made the boy reach out, his tongue sticking out in determination, his one goal to grab the green animal. Giving up soon after, Temari rubbed the boy's head. "It's ok." And their eyes, one pair of teal and another of a striking blue watched in unison as the animal leaped away in a flurry. It was already around seven o' clock, both had already seen the departing sun, and were now looking at the different animals that occupied the pond. Campfires were strewn across the main base, men chatting and playing more card games, some eating–But one man watched the pair, dark eyes trailing after their smiles. Deciding to make an appearance, Sasuke was stunned to hear Temari speak first.

"Good evening, Uchiha."

But he gained his speech back...But nodded instead. "Temari, can you run and ask Itachi where Kisame is?" Looking up at him, the wind user almost wanted to give him a mouthful of her not being his messenger girl but bit it back.

"I'll be right back, Riyo."

Expecting Sasuke to watch over Riyo, the woman stood and left the scene. Walking calmly through the campsite, finding her way to the elder's personal occupancy, stepping in without a sound, expecting to see him reading his book once more, but the sight she witnessed was now burned within her mind.

Her eyes roamed over to see a groaning Itachi, bent over the table with the bulkier man pounding into him.

Alright.

So seeing a legendary man being brutally fucked by another legendary man wasn't something everyone got to see. Deciding it was better to be left at that, she headed her way back to the other...Not busy Uchiha.

Kisame smirked, his thrusts faltering a bit as he let his hands snaked around the man's waist. "She saw us," he grunted, pushing in painfully hard, brushing skillfully well against the smaller man's prostate.

"Shut up!" he gasped, sweat gathering on both of their bodies, "I didn't say stop," he growled.

Kisame chuckled, moving his hips a bit faster, which earned another growl from Itachi, in which the older man decided it was best that he listen to what his partner says. "Fuck..."

Temari, on the other hand, still couldn't believe that those two were together like that. It was no doubt that they could have been gay, but to have picked each other.

It was cute.

Hearing Riyo's restless talking, the blond watched as Sasuke tried his best to not be rude to the younger boy. Sitting herself on the other side of the bright blue eyed boy, Riyo flashed her a small, white smile, clutching himself to her arm. "Sasu-chan was telling' me about how water works!"

Temari gave an appreciative smile to the raven haired man. "Really? Did you..."

"Uno...Temari-San? May I burrow the kid, he's just too cute to not play with!" he gushed, and Riyo jumped up, ditching Temari and lunged himself into the arms of Rai.

"May I?"

The wind user wove her hand at them, "go on."

Which left a silent Uchiha, sitting merely a few feet away from the kunoichi. Watching the water ripple over the surface, the clarity of everything causing Temari to close her eyes. The _plop!_ of frogs entering the pond, while the dim breeze brushed the tresses of her hair calmly, relaxing every tense muscle in her body. Of course, she knew what she was feeling wasn't really what she _should_ be feeling. The breeze that should be cool was a regular temperature, and the sounds were so amplified it almost ruined the point of being relaxing. Eyes closed, and so deep in thought she wasn't snapped out of it until she felt smooth lips on her own.

Her eyes shot open, staring into the serene face of the dark haired man. It was moments later that Sasuke pulled away, almost judging how it felt. Temari licked her lips, almost not believing that his had claimed hers only moments ago.

"Sasuke..?" she questioned, although it alarmed her that she hadn't pulled away. Sasuke shook his head, placing his index finger atop her lips, motioning for her to be silent. Temari didn't object, still not understanding what he was doing.

It didn't take too long, though.

Because he removed his slender finger, applying his lips once more. This time, though, Temari melted into it. Pressing her lips back gently, he wrapped and placed a smooth hand on the back of her head, pushing her to his body. The kiss was gentle, calm. Licking her lower lip, the small noise the sand nin made urged Sasuke to push his tongue into the cavern of her mouth, slowly exploring the cave until her tongue shot back at him. Two tongues wrestling against each other, her hands cupping his face, their heads turning to get better angles, so in sync that they could be applauded. Even though she had more air reserves, they pulled away, not even gasping for breath, yet still breathing heavily.

Just staring into one anothers eyes.

"Uchiha."

"Temari."

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss."

"I figured as much, but why?"

He smirked, "I don't like to repeat myself, Temari."

And it was then that he left, so calm and so..Full of himself. Grumbling, Temari sat there for a couple of more minutes, relishing in the feel. Berating herself, there was no time for this! Standing up and heading her tent.

Yeah.

Things got a bit more complicated.

-

Yay.

Finally! A SasuTem moment.

As well as a KisaIta moment.

R&R

Night


	6. Enjoying the Pain

Another update.  
I lost my inspiration for writing the past months, but I plan to make it a goal to finish this matter how lame it might be.  
Heh.R&R

Thank you

He watched her silently. Coal eyes grazed over her sleeping form. He longed to reach out and trace his fingers over side. He wished he could press her to him, feeling the soft curves of her body against his own. Ever since their kiss, he could feel her tongue sliding against his own. It bothered him to think about how this woman fascinated him. No one had this affect on him, and it caused turmoil within the depths of his mind. Escaping his problems, coal eyes grazed upward to see the sun breaking over the mountains, rising at a slow pace. In moments, he felt the presence of his brother by his side.

The duo let their eyes roam over the two sleeping bodies in the tent. The young boy tossed with a small yawn to his side. Cuddling closer to the blissfully sleeping blond. "You are more fascinated with the girl than I would have thought." Sasuke had no immediate reply to this. After coming to terms, his brother and himself only saw each other in one another. They would never be true brothers, years of separation had prevented that.

One evening they reminisced about Itachi training Sasuke so many years ago. "As you are with the boy." Itachi held dim eyes on the smaller figure sleeping in the cot. "He is my son." The words seemed foreign to the both of them. The younger male could not imagine his brother sleeping with any women, since his loyalty was held with the swordsman.

Curiosity poked Sasuke. He never acted on impulse , but the question had to be asked. "Why did you sleep with her?" From the bits and pieces of the story Itachi had told him, he had slept with a woman from Rain whom was married. With the country fueling the brinks of war, the family had left. The woman and her husband had been struggling, and all they had asked Itachi was to escort them to safe land where they could raise a family without worry.

All Itachi asked in return was that she bear his child. The husband had not known of this, but the woman agreed none the less. Itachi left, telling her he would keep tabs on him from year to year. Though thugs had killed his son's mother and 'father.' Of course, Itachi hadn't known of this until the sand kuniochi had come into play. He had lost them, the family with his son had nestled in a relatively safe place he knew wouldn't be struck with war. They had left, and Itachi had lost track of them. He searched, months, whenever he could. It slowly turned into years, and then he had stopped looking. His brother had learned that he had a son and went looking himself. Reasons why? Itachi did not know.

"Because you were corrupt," the elder replied smoothly. He wanted to keep the Uchiha name going, even if the boy didn't know it. To know someone in his family wouldn't be corrupt and doomed with hatred like all the rest. He longed for someone like Obito once more. His mind was already gone, there was no helping him. He had hoped his brother would prosper in Konoha, apparently his plan had backfired on him when his brother left to train with the Snake Sannin. Which left him with the chore of leaving _someone_ to resemble Obito. To be loving with no traces of hatred to his name.

"Hn," Sasuke did not like the response. His mind had been filled with vengence, planning his brother's death. His brother had installed that in him, did he not expect that obvious out come?

"The boy would have never have activated his eyes," Sasuke dared to counter.

"That's what I wanted."

Sasuke, to say the least, was shocked. Their hushed voices fell in the light wind, and the younger male studied his brother. He did not want his son to activate the sharing an? Why?

The word left so soundlessly, with no effort to be said, "why?"

Itachi didn't respond right away, the answer was something he had thought on for years now. His brother wouldn't understand. "Our family has had only one person that truly deserved the name Uchiha." Sasuke knew the answer to this, "Madara?"

Black eyes almost glared. Almost. " No."Now Sasuke was confused. "Then whom?"

"Obito," the name passed his lips with little effort, the answer confident with his tone of voice. This angered Sasuke slightly. "Obito? The one that died as a mere genin? He was foolish." Itachi didn't respond to this. "He was clumsy and never on time, he disgraced the Uchiha name!"

"That might be so, but he was the only one that didn't seek power, he didn't reek of hatred."

"He was weak."

Itachi ended the conversation there. There was no point in convincing someone that didn't wish to listen. Sasuke pushed it all aside, he would do research on Obito later. "Are you going to let him know?" Itachi didn't know himself.

"Perhaps."

Seeing as his men were rousing awake from sleep, Itachi left with the simple turn, his hair whipping behind him. Sasuke watched as Itachi left, the serene aura around him sent a dazzling shock to the younger brother. He might have been corrupt, but for good reason. Entering the woman's tent, the two bodies slept with the simple rises of their chests. He longed to crawl in beside her, one day. One day he would have the thing he longed for. He would have the something he could not describe. That day was very far from now, though.

Hours later, Temari watched the males drag themselves to a stance. She trained them vigorously. Some were catching on easier than others, but controlling wind was much harder than most might have thought. Jumping down from her tree, she landed with the graceful pull of her fan. Many men were cocky, overall she had a good group. Determined, insane, and odd. Perfect combination. A small smirk graced her face, the confident tilt of her lips that she wore as a trademark.

Time for a challege.

She was get tingly oddly tight from lack of training the past few days.

"I'll strike a deal with some of you!" she yelled out, her commanding voice hushing their whispers. Most of which were commenting on how she was a ruthless bitch with a body. Their curiosity was struck and she took advantage. "I will spar with five of you. Five of you against me, if you win, you have the next three days off."

She held three fingers up with her free hand to edge them on.

At first they were hesitant until she threatened to keep them until midnight if some didn't raise their hands. The cockier of the whole lot raised his hand, as well as four others. "Step forward." They did so and she eyed them. "Come then."

She ordered everyone else to watch. There was a section where a man, hundreds of years ago had created a large crater, big and deep enough to leave them to their devices without harming the others watching above. And in moments after getting settled, they were at it.

And what felt like hours later, the five men lay on the ground, unable to move due to running out of chakra reserves. Temari stood panting heavily, leaning on her fan subtly to gain enough oxygen to function. They were bloody and torn up, while she had bruises and a single cut running from her eye down to her cheek. What would amaze any normal human, the skin worked to patch itself together, and in moments it was gone. The bruising was minimal, and they would be gone within the hour. The other men's operated bodies were working flawlessly to fix themselves.

But jumping from the top of the crater, Sasuke appeared, his indifferent face causing the males to shudder involuntarily. "Help these men back to their tents and get to dinner." The men wasted no time in leaving, not wanting to face the wrath of another superior.

"Temari, I need to speak with you." His brother had ordered that he tell her the discovery. Since the boy saw her as his new mother, she needed to be prepared. "It regards Riyo." The blond fixed her fan to her back and nodded. They left with a casual walk, calming, almost. It was late evening, Temari's favorite time of day. The sun was setting, the crickets were beginning a melodic song, and the air smelt nice. Warm. Perfect. "What about him?"

Sasuke allowed them to get out of the crater before he spoke again. Not one to bat around the bush, he spoke, "Riyo is my brother's son." Temari stopped and watched Sasuke, studied him. He was lying. There was no way. "He wanted me to tell you since he will be telling the boy with time." Temari dared not speak. Riyo…Belonged to Uchiha Itachi? "He cannot tell him." Her voice was firm, daring him to argue. She was serious, it would stun the boy beyond breaking point.

"I know, I have tried to tell him of this, but he is not willing to compromise."

With a fight, she demanded he tell her what he knew. No father abandoned his children. Temari stood strong on that principle. With her father ignoring her brothers and herself, it had left a sour and bitter taste on her tongue.

The next day it went the same. She trained her men, dueled five different men, and Sasuke walked her back to the base. Some days they would talk, and some days they wouldn't. Either way, they both appreciated the company. It was relaxing, calming to the point where sometimes they wouldn't need to say anything. The trees would whisper softly as they passed. The long days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months.

News from sources said that search teams, including her brother Kankuro were looking for her and the young boy. Their plan had worked, they assumed she had been kidnapped. Other news from sources vexed Sasuke. Steel was leaving in a couple months time. It was much sooner then he would have wanted. It was supposed to take them a year, not months! It cut into their training time horribly. The main men, including herself discussed tactics and battle plans they were running through with their men that would benefit the first village they would be saving.

There was little to no room for error.

To stop a war, you had to bring a force greater than anyone could imagine.

And over the first two months, leaving them with four until Steel made their move. This time left Sasuke and Temari much time to themselves. Riyo wanted to be with Rai tonight, the flamboyant blond loving the small child. However, Sasuke sat thinking in her tent, and the female sat on her cot brushing her hair. The lights were dimly lit, the candles flicking to a slow rhythm. The woman had just returned from the hot spring, one of her few indulgences in this place. "My men are progressing faster than I would have thought, they will be ready in four months time."

She had to calm him, his blank glance into nothing was doing nothing to help their situation. "Hn." Really, the Uchiha wasn't thinking about battle plans or their goal. The blond that had become a gem he could not have had the pinkest blush from her bath, her hair was damp, framing her face and with a natural beauty he could not describe, he felt the urge to kiss her.

He had counted.

It had been two months and five days since he had kissed her. Neither had made a move to express how they felt. The Uchiha was having a much harder time. Temari had learned to steel off her emotions from males. They did nothing but hurt you. Use you and hurt you. The rare man like Naruto came one in a million, and he reserved himself for a pink haired medic that had become a true friend. The memory of the duo left her with an empty feeling.

It felt like years since she had scolded Kankuro. She had left them. It killed her but this was a priority.

Yes, Sasuke had slept with multiple women before, beautiful, elegant women. Though none had captivated him like the female from Suna. His ache matched no other. It scared him. He would never admit it, but he was scared he was getting lost into his obsession. A ruthless drug that spread throughout his body and left him restless at night.

Placing the brush down, a concerned glance was sent his way. "Is something wrong?" it irritated her how he was simply _looking at her._ Those black eyes searched her soul. Her defensives went up when he stood up, never breaking the heated look between them. In two swift strides, he had her pinned down to the bed. His body draped heatedly over hers.

Temari narrowed her eyes, what did he think he was doing?

Her question was answered when he smashed his lips against hers. About to protest, she was hushed when he slipped his tongue into hers. It didn't take long for her mind to melt its complaints. The long to be touched was evident. His body pressed fully against hers, and he smirked at the gasp of, "oh," when his hips rolled against hers. The blond was lost. The emotion and passion he was showing her sent her body alive. Their tongues battled for a dominate stand. He pulled away to memorize every feature of her body. The dip of her neck, the curve of her breasts that led to a slim stomach and full hips. The outfit she wore did nothing to help cover her, but he wasn't arguing.

"Sas…u-!!" she squeaked when he pulled her to straddle his lap. He needed her, wanted her. Snapping his hips upward, he was surprised when she responded with a daring roll of her hips. A small groan left his lips and he could feel his erection standing up to press against her clothed core. "Temari," he breathed out evenly. She shoved her face into his neck, breathing in his scent of wood and rain. It was a heavenly mix that caused her to whimper his name softly. Smirking, he continued to grind himself against her core, wishing he could rip off her clothing and give them what they both wanted.

She clenched the back of his shirt, her fingers idly tracing the Uchiha crest. He betrayed his village. He left to train with Orochimaru. He nearly killed Naruto and left Sakura on a cold bench. He hurt his old team mates, people she cared for, and here she was getting off on their slow grinding. Emotions swept over her senses and her mind screamed it was immorally wrong. She couldn't get close to him like this. He only needed her to train his men. Nothing more. He didn't want her, he didn't need anybody, she couldn't do this.

Pulling away abruptly, a storm of emotions took over her body and she stood, her back facing away from him. He stood there, the loss of warmth sending a new ache throughout his body. "Tem--" he was about to speak when Temari shook her head, blond hair tickling her back. "You need to go," she said softly. Her strong exterior had been broken, and it scared her. This never happened.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Instead of making a fool of himself, he left. Abrupt, unfulfilled, confused, and unsure, he left. He didn't know what to do. And that made him mad. He needed to speak with Itachi. He was getting too involved.

Ever since he had seen her again, that woman had been the one writhing under him in ecstasy in his dreams. She was the one fighting along side him at all times.

And now that she was so close, so close to devour and shower with whatever emotion he could manage, he didn't know what to do. He didn't take rejection lightly. Especially from someone….He was slowly learning to trust.

Back in her cot, Temari was curled in her blanket. Her body wouldn't allow her to be cold, but memories from her past and present flashed through her mind like a move reel. She didn't know what to do. She was no longer human. She was a Special from Suna.

But then something remarkable happened.

A single, faint, tear rolled down her cheek. Bolting up in her cot, the blanket clenched to her chest, Temari pressed a slender finger to her cheek to catch the tear. Looking at it with teal eyes as if it were a foreign item.

It couldn't be possible.


	7. Forgetting the Past

* * *

AN: I just went through a move this past month, so forgive the delayed update. -sweatdrop-  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The following morning was awkward. More than awkward. Riyo sat peacefully beside Temari munching on his breakfast, however the tension in the tent was more than anyone wanted to bear. Rai looked awkwardly between Sasuke and Temari, his hands folded neatly in his lap. Clearing his throat, he put on a bright smile in Temari's direction.

"How is training coming along with your men, Temari-San?"

The blond looked up with teal eyes. She would take any conversation she could get. "It's going well. These next few days I plan on sorting through my men to give them sufficient weapons due to their strength either in short or long range fighting."

Rai lightened up with a bright smile, ceasing the opportunity for a discussion. Earlier he had seen the kuniochi and his leader bump into each other, or rather--Pass by each other and not even blink. And now the two were not even laying eyes on each other. Which was especially odd for the Uchiha since under normal circumstances, he couldn't tear his eyes away. The apparent attraction the brunette held for the girl was blatantly obvious. Rai was no idiot, even though he feigned to act like an innocent fool. "Do you know what you will be taking for your trip with Sasuke-kun?" he inquired with a bounce in his seat.

Temari knitted her eyebrows together. "Excuse me?"

A deep flush covered ivory cheeks. "I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun," he squeaked, sinking down in his seat.

A hush covered the table where the leaders sat, aside from Sato who was busy in the fields with the trainees. Several men snickered, who earned a nasty glare from Itachi. However, Temari finally gathered herself and looked at the Uchiha. "What trip?"

Riyo happily chewed on his food with big blue eyes, innocently glancing between Sasuke and his adoptive mother. He didn't notice the dark eyes of the elder Uchiha glancing at him, his eyes lost in the curiosity that was his son.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "it's nothing."

"Apparently it is, what trip?" she finished sternly.

Groaning inwardly, he lifted his eyes to look at her, "you, Rai and myself are supposed to keep an eye on a couple of the domineering troops," he replied calmly. This is not what he wanted. He didn't want to speak with her after she just _pushed_ him away last night. Not only had he been embarrassed, but he had been rejected! No woman before had done that. Females only dreamt of sleeping with him, and yet this overbearing blond refused him like it was nothing. His left hand couldn't even finish the job last night.

The sand nin gave him a dead expression. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

What the hell?!!

"When were you going to tell me about this?!"

"Last night."

Another snicker filled the room while Rai looked as if he was about to burst from keeping his comments to himself. His cheeks were turning a bright purple, until his peek was pushed through. "And what were Temari-San and Sasuke-kun doing last night?"

The blond girl threw a glare in Rai's direction. "Nothing," she snapped quickly.

Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, a daring smirk playing on his lips. "Is that so?"

Itachi sighed to himself. His brother really didn't understand how to treat women. Especially ones with fuses as short as Temari's. The scene was barely unfolding and he could foresee the disaster that was going to come out of it. And mind you he was no fortune teller. Not wanting to pay attention to what was going to happen, he let his eyes wander to the small child beside the Suna nin. He wanted to know everything about his son. He was never a curious man, and yet he wanted to know so much about the child. What was his favorite food? Color? He felt as if he had cheated the poor boy.

Kisame seemed to notice this and darted his eyes between father and son. He remembered the day Itachi had given up on trying to find the family. Hell, he still had the scars to show for it. That whole month had been a living hell. Itachi had refused to speak with him about the matter, and the weasel was already a man that hardly spoke to anyone. Itachi hardly did anything, but that month he did absolutely nothing. Refusing to speak, eat, sleep--nothing. All attempts to connect with the male had been futile. Even though Itachi did not think the boy was that big of a deal, Kisame could see the change in the man already. No longer was he tense and--

"What are you implying, Uchiha?" he heard the blond girl speak.

Kisame smirked to himself, hey--A free show, why not watch it? It was bound to get good.

"You didn't make it seem like it was nothing," Sasuke daunted.

That little brat! How dare he! In front of everyone?! Temari was seething inside. He was making fun of her? Was this some kind of stupid revenge for not fucking him? "Because it was nothing. I don't count being molested as an actual lay," she shot back.

By this point, all attention was focused on the pair angrily shooting back comments at one another. No words were uttered aside from the harsh comments being tossed in the air. Rai looked as if he were going to puke from dizziness, trying to look at the two as they threw comebacks. Kisame was grinning madly in his seat with his arms crossed lazily behind his head. Itachi wore a bored expression. And Riyo was having trouble with a strawberry on his plate that slipped from his fork every time he tried to nab it.

"You're a bastard, you know that right?"

"Dyke."

"**What?!**"

"You heard me."

_**Splash!**_

The room fell utterly silent, all eyes waiting for what was to come. Temari stood there with an empty cup in her hand, all the while Sasuke sat in his seat, now drenched in juice. What scared the kuniochi was that Sasuke didn't look mad. Instead, he sat there looking at her with cold, calculating eyes.

And nothing was more intimidating than a Uchiha with calculating eyes. All breath's hitched when Sasuke stood from his seat, his eyes never wavering from the female. Several long, drawled out seconds later, he uttered one word.

"Run."

The command was simple, and Temari wasted no time in following the instruction. Bolting from her spot, she ran out of the tent with the only mission of getting out of there. Soon after, a jaw clenching Uchiha ran out of the tent, intent on catching the blond. Her trail was zig zagging, winding through the fields until she disappeared into the forest. Still having her in his sights, Sasuke surged forward with a speed that could only be described as raw power. And in minutes, he was on her heels. Temari squeaked and attempted to gain leverage by jumping to a branch, but gaped when he caught her ankle.

And then they both tumbled to the forest floor, rolling for several yards until they stopped, his body pinning her own to the ground. At a loss for words, Temari soon found the courage to struggle beneath him. "Let me go!" When he did not listen to her instruction, the Suna nin began to mercilessly thrash against the male. "Are you deaf?! I said let me--"

Suddenly cut off, her eyes widened when she felt lips pressed against her own. Very sticky…Orange flavored lips. Her struggles stopped completely in that moment, her body relaxing against the plush grass. Closing her eyes, she let her body succumb to the kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth, searching the cavern while his free hand slid behind his back.

And then she felt something _very_ cold running down her chest.

Snapping her eyes open, she threw Sasuke off her form with a flush to her cheeks. "You prick!" she hissed. And all the Uchiha did was sit on his behind, a large smirk on his face.

"Revenge."

"Something you must be familiar with," she grumbled. How had she let her guard down? She had just let him spill water down her dress, great. Now it looked as if she had been lactating and failed to provide. Something she didn't catch, however, was that her nipples were very apparent through the cotton of her dress.

Vaguely wondering what Sasuke was staring so fondly at, she tilted her head down curiously until a dark blush covered her cheeks.

And once again, Sasuke was hit in the face with something.

Glancing at the item--A shoe?

"You pervert!" she growled.

"I'm only human," he defended.

He had to say though, she looked oddly adorable…Almost, cute--Dare he say it? With her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest and her hair disheveled, a pout on her lips with rosy red cheeks. "You're horrible," she grumbled once more. Then again, her mind sparked an idea. Inwardly smirking, she leaned back with her palms behind her, discreetly situating herself so her kimono opened, revealing the very prominent cleavage available. When she noticed his eyes drift with the slightest quirk of his head, she decided to pop the question.

"So this trip--"she drawled out slowly. "Exactly how long will it take?"

"Two…weeks," he gulped, "at most."

"Huh, we're just gathering information then?" she asked, once again shifting her shoulders to reveal more daunting breast. And Temari was loving the way he couldn't tear his eyes away. Though it made her wonder if he had ever slept with anyone before. Years prior she had believed him to be gay, but after last night's events, that was apparently not the case.

This time he didn't reply. He was guiltily staring at the curve of her breast. No shame! It wasn't as if she was teasing him or anything….Yet to ignore her question and simply stare! Narrowing her eyes, the kuniochi covered herself. "I asked you something, Uchiha," she muttered darkly.

Lifting his eyes to her face (finally) he blinked to try and remember her ever asking him something. "Hn, yes. Rai, Itachi and myself have discussed it, and think it is best to know exactly when they are going to strike against Tides."

Sounds right.

"So we can intercept them?"

"Yes."

"Do you know whom exactly we're gaining the information from?" Temari questioned. The mood had gone from playful to business. The awkward tension that had been felt at the breakfast table earlier by all had now dissolved into this. It still irked her that he had so caught her like it was nothing, but that was something to reminisce at a later time.

"Ren, the leader of the troops that plan on attacking Tides first."

Temari nodded her head with a small frown. "How many troops are there?"

"I don't know."

Standing up and brushing herself off, the thought of a new war was making her insides turn. The Great ninja war that had killed so many ninja and civilians alike made her grimace. Having been the ambassador for several years now allowed her to know things most nin wouldn't. Such as what villages were in deep alliances with one another. Suna and Konoha had very little to worry about, seeing as they had treaties with several of the great villages. But problems with villages such as Tides, with fertile ground and a booming economy, and yet no protection.

Which is what Gaara had assigned her to give Naruto.

That mission had been completed, but the arrival of the Uchiha in that hospital room had given her hope to stop what was to come. Steel's mission was to destroy Konoha, seeing as the two had been rivals for years now. The only reason Steel would want to attack Tides first would be because the new village held so much vegetation and resources that were imported into Konoha. So it was logical they would want to cut off a major food source for Konoha.

Temari vividly remembered the look on Naruto's face when she had mentioned what Steel was planning. No one enjoyed war. Except for the few that loved the feeling of another's blood dripping down their hands. Damn. Her thoughts then moved along to the fact that she was now missing. Her brother's were probably distraught with the news.

It was highly unlikely for any Special to make it out alive once they were captured.

Which is what she "technically" was.

"Then let's leave tonight," Temari suggested.

"No."

Shot down.

"Why the hell not?!" she dared to argue. She watched as he stood to his fullest potential. And she hadn't realized how much he had grown since she had last laid eyes on him. Not only in power but in appearance as well. The roundness to his face was now a stronger jawline. His shoulders were broader, effectively making him oozing power. He was lean, more so then hefty. His hair had grown longer, too. And now that she had the full advantage of eyeing him, she couldn't help but think he was an attractive male. But she would never admit that to anyone. He would hang that over her head and push it in her face everytime he saw fit. Her pride wouldn't be able to handle that.

Teal met coal in a glare, neither face wavering in attempts to make the other quit first.

"Rai is gathering our things as we speak. Go train your men."

* * *

To say that Temari was running the males into the ground was an understatement. Every single male was drenched in sweat, and not one was standing erect, their erratic breathing made Temari frown. "Are you tired?!" she asked incredulously. A chorus of 'no' rang throughout the area. "Then go run until dinner."

When no one shuffled to move, Temari snapped.

"**Now!**"

Groans echoed in the field until every single male went to run. "If I catch any one of you slacking then it's until morning!" Huffing, teal eyes followed the men scurrying off. Damnit, Sasuke could piss her off. Her mind couldn't stop remembering how she actually…Cried. Technically it wasn't crying, one tear. Yet Specials weren't supposed to cry.

The operation rid her body of anything like that. It still left her wondering, but when she noticed Rai running to her, waving--More like flailing his arms in the air. "Rai?"

"Temari-San!"

"What?"

"We're leaving! Did you not know?! Sasuke-Kun said we're leaving by nightfall! You must get the rest of your things before we leave!"

Oh damnit.

He caved and didn't tell her.

Bastard.

"Coming," she growled.

* * *

The boy was crying.

Perpetually.

"Riyo," Temari gushed, "you can't come with us. I'll be gone only two weeks, kay? I promise." The boy shook his head and clinged to her chest even further. "No!" he screamed. "you're leaving me!" Her eyes dimmed at the sight of the confused boy.

"I promise I'm coming back. You'll get to stay with Itachi-San and Kisame-San, won't you like that?" The boy was wailing by this point. "B-bbut! I want to go with you!"

"You can't," she said softly. Sasuke stood behind the blond with a dead expression. This kid was more of a hassle than he was useful. His family had been torn apart when he was younger, and yet--He stopped himself there. There was no use in his next line of thoughts. Temari looked back at Sasuke with pleading eyes, begging for him to help her in someway.

He was about to refuse when he noticed how desperately the boy was hanging on to Temari. Walking over, he ruffled the boy's dark hair, "what if she brings you a gift?"

The boy's cries ceased temporarily, allowing the ringing in everyone's ears in the camp to stop as well. "W-what?" Riyo asked softly, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"What if Temari brings you some candy and toys for you?"

Riyo seemed to contemplate this and then looked up at his adoptive mother with stern eyes. "You promise?"

Temari shot him a bright smile. "I promise."

Hugging him close, she kissed his forehead and murmured a few things into his ear before setting him down. At that moment, Itachi walked in to bid them goodbye.

"Brother," he chided, "be careful."

With a firm nod, and Rai bouncing in the background, the trio began to leave into the darkness of the night. Once out of the tent, the three shot off.

Which left Itachi with the boy.

Riyo glanced up at him with blue eyes, still sniffling after his tantrum. "Mommy will be ok, right?" Itachi waited a moment before he replied. It was a dangerous mission. If the three were to get caught, then it would surely mean death for them. Steel did not take something such as this lightly. Yet with Sasuke's new obsession with the girl, he was confident she would be perfectly fine. Along with that, the Sand girl was perfectly capable of holding her own. "Yes, I believe she'll be fine."

As for him, he got two weeks to care for his son. Picking the boy up, almost hesitantly, he shifted it so the boy was riding on his back, something he did with Sasuke when he was younger. "Do you have a favorite food?" Itachi questioned smoothly.

Riyo nodded. "Peanut butter…And jelly."

Sniffle.

"Let's go see if Kisame can make that for you."

At this statement, Riyo wrapped his arms fervently around Itachi's neck. Cheering happily as they exited the tent, he didn't see the three figures disappearing in the distance.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

'_Good luck, Sasuke.'_


	8. Greater Than Life

AN: Yay. I'm on a rollll. xD  
Fastest update on this story in a long time.  
But honestly. Seven hundred hits and only seven reviews?  
What the hell, mate?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The trip itself was honorifically boring. It would take approximately three days to get to the troop's base, and the hushed tone over the trio was suffocating. And if Temari had to guess, she would say it was sometime around three am. Their running had slowed to a diligent walk. Sasuke mentioned earlier that they would be setting up camp once they hit the border. Calmly, all eyes focused on the path before them. Even Rai, the bubbly blond who was normally bouncing up and down and asking simultaneous questions at once was quiet. "Temari-San?"

"Hmm?" the kuniochi glanced over at the blond walking along side her. He couldn't be any older than twenty, and she highly doubted he even reached eighteen. He held innocent blue eyes, light skin and blond hair that looked as if it were the color of snow. And like most males with long hair, he tied it off at the end, which consequently was at his waist.

"What's it like?"

At this question, even Sasuke discreetly stayed quiet and oblivious.

Temari didn't need to ask Rai to know what he wanted to know. What was it like being completely different? What did it feel like to know you had to force every single emotion? Natural sedatives ran through her body, but that was only increased when nin underwent the operation. It's purpose was to keep the Special calm when in battle. "It's…" how could she explain this? It wasn't normal. For herself, it felt as if she was fake. Technically she was, but still.

"It's different," she replied solemnly, her head tilted up to look at the enormous trees looming over them. The beauty and its clarity only reminded her of how different it really felt. "Nothing feels natural." And if there was something she missed the most, it was the sunsets back in Sunagakure. The sun would warm her body, while the warm wind would ripple her bangs around her heart shaped face. Yet now…Her body, her skin would feel nothing but normal temperatures.

"How so?" the male queried.

Stopping abruptly, Rai figured he pried to much into her situation until he felt her grab his wrist. With curious and slightly fearful eyes, he watched as the tips of her fingers tickled over his forearm. Goosebumps rapidly appeared over his arm, making his eyes glance up into the serene face that belonged to the female.

"You feel that?" Temari requested.

"Yes."

She then took Rai's hand and ran his hand ghostly over her own arm. "I don't." Watching her closely, he could see it pained her. He could see behind her front. Rai could clearly see how it had changed her, how it made her grimace inside. Someone as lovely and unique as Temari shouldn't go through something such as this.

He couldn't keep the question bottled up. "Then why did you do it?"

Temari smiled to herself. Gaara had known how much she didn't want to go through with it. The day he had informed her that she would be needing to undergo the operation, she remembered lashing out. She had argued with him teeth and nail….Until in one, miraculous moment, his eyes pleaded her. Her baby brother's eyes that always held such hate and malice, were begging for her to comply. The Sand nin remembered crying that day. Gaara had asked her to do it. He didn't voice the question, he said one simple that had made her see him in a brand new light. "_Please_," she remembers him saying. He then went to explain how the council would not approve of the Kazekage's sister not going through with the operation, and how it would make them question his leader ship abilities. He then said something she would never forget.

"_I have learned to love this village, Temari, I don't want something precious to me taken away." _

His voice still echoed in her ears, and in regards to Rai's question, she smiled to herself. "Because I would do anything for someone precious to me." The guilt swarmed her body then. She had left them to try and stop something that might be inevitable. She remembered when Kankuro had been poisoned from his fight with the puppet master. When Sakura had arrived and then saved him, she had leaned against the wall and fell on her butt. She had been so…._Scared._ Scared that someone she was close to would die. She never remembered feeling that way until that moment.

Her brother's were her only family. Children in the future was something she could not look forward to. Not in her line of work. And ever since her relationship with Kiba, no one had striked her as interesting. Aside from simple one night stands, her dating life had been emotionally ridden of feelings. And as much as she didn't want to get attached to another person in her life, in fear that the awful feeling would come back, she didn't get close with anyone.

It was a part of a ninja's life to lose people close around them. So why not beat the system and not attach herself to anyone? Two night's ago when Sasuke had been in her tent, it hadn't been in guilt for her friend's that she pushed him away, but the scary realization was that she was opening up to him. One night stand's didn't kiss. Kissing was prohibited. Kissing was more intimate, rather than just sex. Kissing and sex were two very different things.

And he had definitely kissed her on a more intimate level. Teal eyes traced the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's broad shoulders. She didn't want to attach herself to this man. Not only for obvious reasons, but for personal reasons as well. She had heard several different stories of people losing their lovers. Prime examples were people she had befriended. The previous Hokage, Lady Tsunade had lost her lover Dan. And Kurenai whom she didn't know as well, but Shikamaru had told her about how many nights he went to check up on her, and he found her crying in her room.

There was no way Temari was going to risk going through something such as that. The famous line of 'It was better to love and lost then never loved at all' fell on deaf ears. The blond was fine with never finding someone to make her chest flutter and make her stomach do flip flops. If it meant she would never have to fear and go through the pain of losing them, then she was fine. She was already at risk with her brothers, but at times such as these, she felt she held less emotion then her red headed brother did. He was slowly opening his heart to that Matsuri girl. Temari was truly happy for her brother. She liked the girl, but it still left her with an empty feeling.

If her youngest brother, the one that claimed to only love himself when he was younger. The one that hated his own siblings and wouldn't bat an eyelash if he were to crush them…If he could open himself to some girl, how come she found it so much harder? She didn't fear men, in fact--Most of the time it was them that feared her. It was simple, her mind berated her, she didn't want to get hurt. She was willing to keep herself from relationships if it meant she wouldn't have to worry about them not coming home one day.

Bright eyes dimmed at this realization. Her logical mind came to share its views. Who were likely candidates for her affections? That Nara kid she saw more as a friend than boyfriend. She had already attempted a relationship with Kiba. She wouldn't dare ruin the happiness Naruto and Sakura had with each other. Shino? He was currently chasing after the Hyuuga girl. Neji? Nono. The weapons mistress had been fond of him for some time now. Lee? Temari shuddered at the thought.

That only left the petty males in her village. Her eyes snapped forward to look at the Uchiha's back. She scoffed to herself. Even if he were to magically whisk her away and not manage to anger her every opportunity he could, there was no way of it happening. He was a missing nin. He had betrayed his village, something she wasn't willing to do when she planned on returning home. Her loyalty belonged to her village and brother's….She was only helping a cause she confidently believed would help.

Her thought process stopped as her eyes glanced at the ground. The night sky sparkled to life with stars brimming to its hilt. The moon, full and plump looked like she could jump and land on it. It lit the path they walked on, creating a heavenly glow. And it disgusted her.

For fuck's sake she couldn't even enjoy the scenery! Something she would have loved before now made her stomach churn. Simply because it was too…Amplified! Her eyes sorted through the area, filing away for miniscule details, which made her wrinkle her nose.

Her body was on alert now.

The doctors had probably had a ball with her. The Kazekage's sister, they just _had_ to install her with the best of everything and equip her everything for a long range body.

When she noticed Sasuke stop, her brows knitted together in confusion. She didn't feel any chakra sources within the next twenty miles, why did he stop? "Uchiha?"

Rai seemed to be thinking the same thing because he looked at his team leader curiously. Sasuke made no moves to let them know what he was thinking, which seriously ticked Temari off, yet he shrugged off his pack off and allowed it to land in a heap on the harsh ground below. "We'll sleep here tonight. Rai, gather firewood while Temari and myself set up the tents."

That was it?

Honestly, Temari was getting tired of his melodramatic tendencies.

Deciding to not comment on it, she heaved her bag over her shoulder. When she noticed Sasuke laying out the tent, she scuffled over to help him set it up. Of course, it didn't take two dangerous and talented nin to set up a tent. In moments, the pair had set up the matching tents. Temari then realized something that made her quirk an eyebrow. "Two tents?"

Sasuke didn't think she could have any complaints, but low and behold--There was one. The more he spoke and learned her quirks and tendencies, the more he became fascinated. It was an odd fascination--like he was studying a ferret. They were cute and nice to look at from afar, but once you came in contact with them, they were feisty and temperamental. Which described the Sand girl perfectly. Grazing his eyes upward, he then noticed that, yes, there were only two tents.

He purposely didn't answer her immediately, mainly because he enjoyed the way her nose wrinkled and the barest hint of a flush would begin to cover her cheeks.

"I asked you something," she persisted. Kami, he was aggravating. It took everything out of her to not snap at him every moment. He might be as strong, if not stronger than her, but she would fight him tooth and nail until he understood her terms.

"And I chose not to reply at that moment," he replied smoothly.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not blind, there only two tents."

The flush on her cheeks darkened. "Can you not count!?" she fumed. "There's three of us and only two tents. I'm not sharing a tent." Maybe it was childish of her. But the only other males she had ever spent the night in a tent with had been her brothers. There was no way she was going to be next to him in such close proximity. The tents were small enough and it was a decently comfortable fit with only one person, but two? They weren't made for two.

"Then I suppose you're out of luck. You will be sharing a tent with me." Inside, he snickered darkly. When he noticed the dark glint in her eyes at the proclamation, his lips curled upward by centimeters. "Problem?"

Temari couldn't believe this! He was telling her where she was going to sleep! No. Simply not. She would rather bunk with Kisame than him. "No. I'd prefer to bunk with Rai," she stated stubbornly. Their eyes met in another intense glare until she heard someone clear their throat to gain their attention.

"Heh, actually…Temari-San, I don't think that's a good idea." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a cheesy grin crossed his face. "You see….I tend to cuddle with whatever is next to me when I sleep. And at times I even find myself on top of whatever that object may be."

Sasuke had to admit, the look on Temari's face after the declaration was priceless.

Temari dead panned.

"I..It's ok then," she grumbled. She couldn't imagine finding herself tangled with the flamboyant blond. Mentally, she didn't think she was prepared for something such as that. One night when Riyo had fallen asleep with Rai, he said he had woken up because he couldn't breath, the likely cause being that Rai had been clinging to the boy in his sleep.

Rai sauntered to the middle of the clearing and set down the fire wood. He worked quickly to make a fire, a basic skill all shinobi should learn as genin. Temari gathered her things to take to the hot spring. "I'm going to bathe, I'll be back soon."

Sasuke and Rai watched as the female in their group disappeared into the trees. Sasuke was laying out his sleeping bag in his tent when Rai's voice suddenly filled his ears. "Do you like Temari-San, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke knew Temari was out of ear shot, but the reality of the situation hadn't hit him quite just yet. So now faced with the question, he didn't know how to respond. Temari was rude, nosy, spoke her mind, opinioned, short tempered. So did he like her? Truthfully, yes.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "I couldn't truthfully tell you why."

Rai nodded in understanding. A small smile lifted to his lips. "That's the best kind of love, Sasuke-kun." Flustered, Sasuke snapped his head to look at his comrade. "I don't--"

"Ah! No need to explain to me your deepest feelings, Sasuke-kun." Waving him off, Rai continued to fix his tent all the while whistling a happy tune. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke desperately wanted to let the male know he did not love Temari. He didn't love anyone. Love was a pitiful thing weak people used. Such as Naruto. Precious people make him stronger? Love had no correlation with making someone stronger. Naruto had for years tried to explain to him how it made him stronger, and after several battles with the boy, he had not seen a glimpse of it. And after all these years, he had not spoken to Naruto after he had left Konoha. He had heard the news of Naruto being handed the Hokage position, and he had seen it. He had disguised himself to watch his old friend accomplish his dream. And it had almost made him regret his decision when he was younger to leave. He had no goals, all of them revolving killing his brother.

And that apparently didn't happen. So what now? Revive his clan? That was looking even dimmer. When a familiar chakra presence made itself known, he watched Temari enter the clearing. Her hair was still damp as it framed her face, no longer in those gravity defying ponytails, and her cheeks had the nicest flush to them. Ripping his eyes away, he resumed setting up camp.

Within the next half hour, they were done eating from Rai's catch of fish from the stream. As of now the trio were retiring to the tents. A watchman was of no use in this area. And aside from that, if someone were to be heading their way, Temari would wake up. Simply how she was designed. Crawling into the tent, her gut feeling told her she wasn't going to enjoy this. Rai was already in his tent, probably already asleep.

In the very corner of the small tent, Temari tried to get as much distance between herself and the Uchiha as possible. When she felt him settle, she turned on her side, her back no facing him. "Good night," she murmured. The Uchiha stayed quiet for a moment, not used to the idea of someone saying a genuine 'good night' to him without them saying something along the lines of him dying.

"Good night," his voice replied silkily.

It must have been an hour later and Temari was still wide awake, cramped in her small corner. Temari had heard Sasuke's breath evening, obviously saying he had fallen asleep some time ago. Frowning, she lied down on her back, causing her arm to brush against his own. The tingle that spiked up her arm made her glance at his face. It was pitch black so there was really no use in trying to see how he looked while he was sleeping, even though she could if she wanted to. But she could feel him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Her next move even made herself wonder. Scooting herself a fraction closer, and then another, she desperately wanted to know what this felt like. Kankuro mentioned how he loved it when his girlfriend did it. Pursing her lips, she lifted his hand and moved his arm so she could drape it around her. Fitting herself in the newly acquired gap, she rested her head on his chest. Turning on her side to face him, she hesitantly rested her hand on his stomach. And she was surprised to feel….Safe. That warm, fuzzy feeling circulated throughout her body and she found that it lulled her into a deep, safe sleep. And for once, she fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

What she was unaware of was that the Uchiha had been awake the whole time. He _had _been asleep, but the first time she moved had woken him up. He had expected her to simply lie there in a more comfortable position, but was surprised when he felt her shift and scoot closer to him. What really got him was that she cuddled herself close to him. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around her tighter. The scent of her hair, a nice peach scent filled his nostrils. Rai's accusation filtered through his mind once more. And this calm, warming feeling….Something that felt so right, was this what Naruto preached about? His eyes widened when he realized what this feeling was.

This same feeling would happen when he was younger. When he would cuddle with his mom, this same feeling would engulf him. He knew for a fact he loved his mother dearly. So was this….? He sighed. Willing himself to sleep, he calmed his breathing and soon enough, a dark sleep that hadn't happened in months took over him.

---

The next morning, Temari woke up calmly. Teal eyes opened to find herself looking at the face of the Uchiha. Her face was pressed softly to his neck, their torsos pressed flush against one another, while their legs were tangled with one another. His arms were protectively wrapped around her and he uttered two words she found she wouldn't mind hearing every morning. "Good morning," the Uchiha's deep voice reverberated throughout her body and she inhaled the masculine yet calming scent that belonged to only him.

"Morning," she replied back with a small smile on her face. No matter how nice it felt for the both of them, they began to pull away. Her body longed for the warmth when she was completely dislodged from his body. The silence was not awkward, no tension, it was nice. The only thing scary about this morning was that she was beginning to become very comfortable with Sasuke. Tell her that she would be sharing the same tent with this man, and she would have laughed.

The trio packed up their things and were once again running through the deep forests. They ran and passed by tree after tree for what felt like hours. Not one of them looked like they were tired. Their stamina was amazing. It had been a little after dawn that they had left, and by now, judging by the position of the sun, it had to be at least three. Hours ago they had broken out of the forest, passed by fields and were now in mountain ranges.

And surprisingly, they noticed a large camp from one of their spots on the mountains. This camp was hidden in the valley, surrounded by the large mountains. It didn't look like a regular camp though, it looked as if it was just a temporary spot. But considering the size…."Sasuke," she murmured. They all stopped and hid themselves behind rocks, hiding their chakra. "This is them," she realized.

Why would they be so close?

Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing because the look on his face showed he was contemplating the situation. "Perhaps their behind schedule?" Rai suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "I sent Imu a week ago to discover their location, and they were another two day's away. They've moved north."

Which made no sense to any of them because Tides was situated much more south. They didn't waste any time in finding a place to set up their camp and then began their mission.

---

The days had passed by interestingly enough. Disguising themselves as regular Steel shinobi, they were able to talk and speak with other nin. Of course, that was only Temari and Rai's job. Which she soon found out, Rai was an extraordinary weaponry and taijutsu specialist. She had never known what he was capable of doing until one of the men had asked Rai to spar with him. Luckily, their cover hadn't been blown. Sasuke was the one doing the hard part. He had to sneak into the main tent and copy the scrolls with his sharingan and find out what they were planning.

As of now, Temari (disguising herself as a male named Zaku) was walking within the camp, her eyes drifting to the filthy pigs that called themselves shinobi. The first thing Suna taught their nin about an infiltration mission was to act calm. Any signs of worry would make you look eerily suspicious. All was going well until she heard a blast coming from the main tent. Swearing inwardly, she followed the crowd to see what was going on. When she walked upon the scene, she saw Rai there struggling in a man's death grip. Which of course wasn't really Rai, his disguise as a man named Tamaki was the one really struggling.

"You're a rat!!" a large man growled. "There is no official document of a Tamaki in this base!" he shouted. Tamaki looked as if he was about to crap his pants. "**Who are you?!"** the large man demanded. Temari faintly remembered Sasuke and Rai speaking of this plan. They had been discussing it while she had been gone gathering information, but was this really it?

Tamaki squirmed, "I'm a shinobi from Steel!" he defended. The man grabbed his katana and suddenly pressed it against Tamaki's throat. "Is that so?" the man chided, pressing the blade further against her partner's neck.

Temari had to think fast. Even though she wasn't part of the plan, she couldn't stand by and watch as some ugly man was daring to kill her friend. Reaching into her pouch, she made sure to make her movements slow. With a precise aim, she curved the shuriken, but the end result was the same. It landed straight into the man's neck.

Everyone gasped that surrounded the area as the man fell to his knees, effectively letting go of Tamaki. Temari decided to make a scene. "That man did it!!" she accused, pointing to a random male in the mob. All eyes went to whom she pointed at, leaving her to quickly push her way through the thick crowd.

It was then that she noticed Sasuke quickly jumping from the tent and through the back, more than likely back to their base. However, Rai looked like he had seen a ghost as he scurried away from the scene. Following in persuit, the duo were able to make it out without too much of a fuss. Running through the tunnels in the mountains, Rai finally stopped, his regular form returning to the world. "Temari!" he hissed.

Shit.

She really shouldn't have interfered.

Dislodging her jutsu, the kuniochi narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "What?"

"You just killed Saburo! The man that was helping us!"

Oh damnit.

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Rai looked as if he could faint right now. "Because it didn't involve you! He was our inside source from the beginning! We planned that whole scene!" Sasuke then appeared in the tunnel, "quiet, Rai."

The blond male hushed and waited for his leader's response, while Temari stood there with an annoyed expression.

"Saburo was defected. He gave us the wrong information. I was able to copy the scrolls while you two were out there. It seems that they don't plan on attacking Tides first." Rai and Temari looked at each other with confused looks before looking back at Sasuke, waiting for an explanation.

"It was a cover. They have been spreading rumors of their attack on Tides to get more shinobi from Konoha, Iwa, and Suna, making their defenses weaker. The original plan was for them to attack those three villages first."

Temari paled. "So where does that leave us?" she asked quickly.

"We must return to our base, and once Itachi and myself discuss our next plan of action, we will know. It seems Steel has more troops than we first assumed." It was like a puzzle. And slowly, they were piecing it together and the overall picture was looking uglier every time they fit in a new piece. "As well, they have created something. The scroll did not say what, but I'm considering Steel and their engineering, and we can only guess."

----

Instantly, the trio packed their things and ran from the mountains. This time they did not stop to sleep. They ran throughout the night that led into the following day. Only twice did they stop to replenish. The silence was eminent, merely because all three of them were lost in their own thoughts about the situation. Temari's mind couldn't grasp the fact that her beloved village was planning to be demolished. Worry for her brother's kept nagging at her shoulders.

They had to let the Kage's know.

No one had this information but themselves.

Their running continued until they finally reached base. The trio filed into Itachi's tent, whom was reading a book to Riyo.

"Brother…What brings you back so soon?"

Seeing the look on the Sand girl, Rai's and his brother's face, he put down the book and called for Kisame to take the boy away. But before that, Riyo hugged Temari gleefully before being taken away for the moment. "What is it?" Itachi spoke suddenly.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "We discovered that Steel's plan to attack Tides was only a front." Rai hung his head, his mind still swimming with all this new information. Sasuke continued, "their real plan was while Iwa, Suna and Konoha's defenses were weakened from sending their shinobi to help Tides, that's when Steel's actual attack was going to happen." Itachi seemed to be deep in thought. "Anything else?"

Sasuke nodded his head numbly, "Sound has made an alliance with Steel…."

Temari snapped her head upward. What? Sound? Temari still held a hatred for that country. Yes, it had been Orochimaru that tricked Suna into attacking Konoha, but that country itself was slimy with lowlife shinobi crawling around. Temari watched as Itachi looked at his sibling with dark eyes, contemplating. "Then you will have to notify the Hokage."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, his blond friend swimming around in his head. All the memories from team seven filtered into his mind, after so many years of getting them out. He thought he had completely forgotten the….Nice times he had had, but apparently he had only hidden them until a time like this.

"Take Temari with you. Rai will watch over Riyo while Kisame and myself get our troops ready. And brother--" Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Thank you." Curiously, Sasuke wondered what his brother could be thanking him for, but he then knew. "You're welcome." The trio then left the tent, after they exited, the female looked at Sasuke for direction.

"Rest, Temari. Tomorrow morning we leave for Konoha."


	9. How do you know me so

AN: I was excited writing this chapter. Whoo!

I do not own Naruto.

----

Temari was freaking out. There were few times when she would ever admit that to herself, but on the inside her heart was thundering in her chest. Every stride they took was getting them closer to her reality. She had _left._ While on a mission. Technically she had finished her mission, but she had left all the same. And even if they had fallen for it and thought she had been kidnapped, then they would have no doubt she would have been able to escape. She was, after all, a Special.

"You're upset."

Tch.

Know it all.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" she responded, irritation very apparent in her voice. She focused her eyes on the path before her, they had been running since morning. It was easily a three day trip, but the wind mistress had a distinct feeling that they were going to run through the nights, stopping only to replenish. Yet knowing Steel, whom were probably getting alarmingly closer to the villages by each hour, they had to.

"Because I have come to know you better than you might like in these past months," he stated simply. After so long of memorizing her quirks and habits, he knew when she was worried. As much as she detested showing emotions, she was a prime example.

The blond rolled her eyes, "yeah. I only abandoned my village." Her eyes drifted over to him, "you must remember that a defected Special is sentenced to death if they are to return."

Oh, right.

He wasn't operated on.

Sasuke leapt through the branches along side of her before replying. "You forget that I kidnapped you." Temari had not forgotten this little piece of information. She was no liar. But she held all confidence in her reasoning's for leaving. And if her leaving helped with preventing a war, then she was right in leaving.

"You also forget your brother is the Kazekage--"

Temari interrupted him, "more reason for the council to prosecute me. They have detested the idea of my brother being the Kazekage since it began. They will have no qualms in thinking I have the same lineage of sick thinking like my brother had in the past. And with that--" she sighed, "I don't know what they'll do."

Sasuke stayed quiet, the blond next to him held the greatest respect for her village. And he had no doubts she would die for her village. And in that, he knew that if and when it was over, she would return to her peaceful village hidden in the desert. She would wish to keep Riyo with her, which he knew Itachi would have problems with. She would not stay with _him_. Thinking deeply, his face was void of all emotion. And then there was his meeting with Naruto. This in itself made him close his eyes. He had tried to prevent this dreadful meeting. He had suppressed all feelings for his former teammate long ago. His….Friend. He had pushed the memories deep down and kept them there.

Surely, this would be an interesting thing to witness.

"Do you regret it?"

The words snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his companion as they ran through the dense forests in the treetops. He knew what she was asking, but he didn't have an answer for her. He hadn't accomplished what he had wanted to for those long, hard years. He hadn't returned to Konoha, he had stayed and formed an alliance with his brother. He would have never had the battle that opened his eyes to so many things.

He was reunited with his brother now.

Hate didn't swell in his chest like it did before. So did he regret it?

"No, I don't."

Temari nodded knowingly. She didn't know his life story, but one day Sakura had confided in her, and told her things about everything that had happened between her blond friend, herself, and the Uchiha. She supposed it had ended for the better, much to Sakura and Naruto's dismay. She had played witness to see them training harder than any team she had seen. And all for the sake of their friend.

Many failed attempts later, they decided finally that the Uchiha did not want to return to them. They did not give up, they simply figured out that he was on a different path than their own. They figured out finally he had wanted _nothing_ to do with them. They realized that there was no teammate hidden in him, but only a shell of what he once was.

And now here she was, heading to Konohagakure willingly with a wanted man.

"Even though it hurt your old teammates?" she questioned.

Sasuke gave a firm nod, "I focused on my goal."

"But you did not fulfill that goal."

"I found a new one."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I have chosen to help my old teammates save the thing I no longer cherish."

The blond had no reply to this statement, and a thoughtful silence ensued between the two shinobi. It made sense, really. Sasuke didn't blatantly show or do what he wanted. If he wanted to kill someone, he would do so in a calm and peaceful manner. If he wanted to show someone he was happy…He--Well Temari didn't know what he would do. But ulterior motives seemed like something Sasuke _would_ do. He definitely wouldn't go prancing into the village and decide to help them. He wouldn't help a struggling group of Konoha shinobi. No, he had no ties to those people. He did, however, have ties to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. And now, for a moment, she was able to get a glimpse into the mind of Uchiha Sasuke.

He still…Cared for them?

Temari berated herself.

She really had to stop thinking like this.

There were many things racing in her mind. The Shinobi Nations were on the brink of a full out war. She might be condemned for leaving the village. As well as worrying about the boy she found in the forests months ago. Oh yes! Let's not forget about her brother's welfare. For all she knew, Steel could have already attacked her village, with the news they just acquired. They could be way off course.

Temari breathed in deeply, shifting her fan on her shoulders, it was no use worrying herself over things such as this. She had gone through worse than this. "Thank you," she murmured to her current traveling companion.

Said companion had not expected this. His confusion did not falter his placid face, it did make him glance at her for a moment. "Hn. For?" He had taken her from Sunakagure. Prevented her from seeing her brother's, as well as put her in immediate danger. He had expected her to yell or have no feelings on the subject, but it seemed like that wasn't the case.

"You have possibly helped my brother's stay out of danger. And for that," she paused to pick her finish carefully, "thank you."

"I have not done anything to ensure their safety. Thanking me for something that is possibly inevitable is foolish."

Temari inwardly wanted to punch the bastard. Proud prick. "In any case," she said firmly, "thanks."

"Hn."

---

The days stretched out quickly. The nights melded into days. It had been approximately fifty two hours since their departure. And much on schedule, the scenery deep in the land of Fire became increasingly familiar. The duo kept a fast pace. And it still marveled Temari that he could have so much stamina in that Normal body of his. Her body strategically preserved energy for many different cases. Long missions that required long distance traveling were a prime example. When the body started pushing itself or straining itself too much, the preservatives would kick in, and in doing so, would take breaks as a time to refill.

Suddenly the Uchiha stopped. Temari followed in suit, calmly wondering why he chose this time to stop. Already having come to the decision that she would explain the situation, since she was no liar, then her sentence would come as it should. It had been her decision, if it had been the wrong one, then she would pay the price. "Something wrong?" the wind wielder asked out of slight irritation. She hated stopping. It wasted time.

"What do you think of me?"

Seriously?

At this time, he would ask her _that?_

Two days ago would have been the perfect time to ask her such a question, but now, when on the main path to Konohagakure? This man had the worst timing. "I don't think this is the time, Uchiha," she said sternly. They had to get to Konoha for the safety of her village. Perhaps it was selfish, but herself as a person belonged to that village. Dedication and hard years of training were not going to be wasted because he wanted to talk about her opinion of him.

"Answer the question." Naruto preached about precious people. And Sasuke had come to terms long ago that this blond had become just that. At first, he had pushed the thought away and assumed it would never come back. But then, he slowly realized that the image of seeing her injured would make him…Angry. It was a weakness, yes. But Naruto clearly showed whom his precious people were and still held them close and dear to him.

He fought…For them.

The Uchiha still didn't understand it himself, but after many talks with his brother, and many nights of contemplating, he was slowly understanding. It had surprised him how much of a peaceful man his brother really was. And it at times still made him grimace. The thought of forming an organization to stop this war had baffled Sasuke, they owed nothing to the Shinobi Nations. Why should he help them?

If anything, he should be siding with Steel in attempts to ruin Konoha. _It_ had been the thing that ruined him for so many years. Left him alone to the dark memories that plagued his mind. But because there had been three individuals that actually…..Cared for him, he complied with his brother's request.

Then there was this woman.

Who amazed and left him confused at all moments.

Maybe it had been for his own selfish reasons to ask her to help. There were hundreds of gifted and highly ranked wind users, but she was different. Because unlike most Specials, who craved blood and violence after the operation, she was the opposite. She rather be normal once more. Not be reminded every moment that she had turned into a tool, a machine, rather.

Temari didn't know what to say. She….Had mixed feelings on the subject. He had become a comrade, over the course of the months. And that one night when things had almost taken a step further, something had sparked within her. Which wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be a game of complex riddles, purposely built so no man would dare try and figure her out. But he had taken the challenge willingly. Took the time to actually get to know her. Shown her a decent amount of kindness she didn't think he was capable of. After the many stories from the people of Konoha about this very man, she would at first say she felt nothing. No companionship. She would say he could die and she could care less. Especially after how he abandoned his team for power. How he on several different occasions tried to kill her friends, she would be happy if he died.

But now…

After truly getting to know the man, and befriending him, and getting slight views into his mind. Having startling moments where she actually _understood_ him, she wouldn't be able to say that. Romantically? She didn't fret on that. They were dismal at best.

And unfortunately, she felt she was lying to herself.

But that aside, how did she feel about him?

"You have become a companion. A comrade. Someone I depend on to simply talk to, or rely on in battle." She felt utterly weak saying this, but once again--She was no liar. "I have gotten to know you, Uchiha. If you were to die or vanish from my life, it would be a lie to say that I wouldn't feel the loss." Her voice held a calm and neutral tone, but undoubtedly there was a warmth laced within it. And at this moment, she shot him a grin.

"You're still a prick, though."

At this, the male smirked and nodded humbly. He then darted off into the trees, and normally, she would have fumed at admitting what she did to receive that reply. Yet now that she knew him a bit better, the Suna nin knew that it was his way of silently agreeing.

He was emotionally retarded, after all.

---

The high gates loomed in the distance. Her eyes could easily calculate the distance and time it would take to get there. Approximately fifteen minutes, at most, with the pace they were keeping. They purposely slowed down to a neutral walk. The scouting posts situated in the forest had seen them and were already reporting to the Hokage. The duo had known this a half hour ago. At the time Temari watched Sasuke for a reaction, but remained calm when there was none. He knew what was coming, surely.

Temari assumed that Naruto would be waiting at the gates, but was surprised that when they arrived, there was nothing. No commotion, nothing. No ANBU teams pinning them down to the ground and arresting them.

Nothing.

However, the lack of commotion was diminished when two ANBU appeared before them. One Hawk, one Cat.

Ah.

So there they were.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Temari," Hawk stated blankly. "You are to be escorted to the Hokage's office immediately."

Both gave one nod before they were led to the raging tower in the distance.

---

He seriously thought this job had more perks.

He was the _Hokage. _

Cripes.

He loved this village, he really did. He loved the people in the village, the citizens, the shinobi, and the animals. Everything. The monuments. The cemetery. The ramen stands. But he could _never_ love being interrupted when eating ramen.

It was irritating.

But it always seemed when he asked someone to go get him some since he was up to his nose in paperwork, and they would return with a delicious bowl, something would happen. It shouldn't surprise him, really.

He had been eating ramen. Some delicious, steaming ramen when some one had come crashing through his door. Honestly, being the Sixth Hokage, he thought that privacy would be something of value. Apparently he had thought wrong because a Chuunin was panting and profusely mumbling words that were not coherent in any shape or form.

Willing the young man to calm down, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as the boy took ragged breaths.

"Sasuke…Near the village."

Naruto had stopped listening when the first word was ushered. He was about to get up and rush out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up to see his beloved cherry blossom standing beside him, shaking her head dismally. When had she gotten there? He was about to brush her hand off and madly explain why he should go out, but he then saw the stern look in her eye. "Naruto," she said calmly, "no."

And that's all it took.

He calmed down, understanding why she didn't want him rushing to see the man that had betrayed them so long ago. Caused them so much pain for so many years. Dismissing the Chuunin, he waved his hand for the two ANBU that were always with him to appear before him. When the two figures kneeled before his desk, he gave the order neutrally.

"When Sasuke Uchiha--"

"Ano, uhm…."

Wait a minute.

Why was that Chuunin boy still here?

The boy looked absolutely flushed, afraid even. "Temari of Sunagakure is with him." At this, it was Sakura who gasped. She had been missing for months! Why on Earth would she be with her ex teammate? It made no sense at all.

Naruto grunted. "I see. Well then. You two."

Hawk and Cat erected their shoulders to listen to the order about to be given, their heads bowed slightly.

"Escort Uchiha Sasuke and Temari here. Now!" he couldn't help the edge in his voice. It had been so long….And even he, the optimistic and hopeful one had given up hope on ever getting back their old teammate. Sakura, long ago had said she gave up on ever getting him back. She had cried that night on Naruto's shoulder. But he didn't sympathize for her at that time. He told her it wasn't becoming to give up.

And well….He had been unconscious until the next morning.

But years later and still failing to bring him back, he too had stopped focusing on that. He had focused on his goal to become Hokage. And after an invasion by Steel, he returned the hero. Tsunade appointed him the Sixth Hokage, the Rokudaime. And after years of training, when he lifted the hat and the people cheered, he couldn't help but notice the dark figure in the background. He had smirked to himself.

Even with the disguise, he could tell it had been Teme watching him with a slight uplifting of his lips.

That had been a year ago, and now here was Sasuke….Coming to them.

And in the pit of his stomach, he knew it wasn't because he _wanted_ to come back.

No, unfortunately, he knew it was much worse and far more complicated than that.

----

Sasuke and Temari walked up the stairs diligently, the two ANBU keeping eerily quiet. Temari didn't want to know what they were thinking. Here she was, walking in with one of Konoha's most hated enemies. Or at least they thought.

Then they duo stood before the looming oak doors. Sasuke and Temari could feel the two signature chakras inside. One belonging to her friend, and the other to the Kyuubi holder. Temari turned her head slightly to catch Sasuke's facial expression. And for a moment…It looked like he _wanted_ to walk through the doors. She didn't think to long about it, simply because it had been a fleeting moment.

Slowly, the doors creaked open, a low groan emitting from the hinges. And before them, Naruto sat at his desk looking oddly calm, while Sakura stood beside him, her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. It made Temari want to smile, simply because she had been apart of the scheme to get those two to finally realize how they felt.

Mostly Sakura because Naruto had already claimed he loved the girl, on several occasions.

But she kept herself in check, because they walked in and stood before the two, Naruto's eyes never leaving the Uchiha's.

Azure stared into coal.

And both females stifled and tried to ignore the tension building in the room.

Sasuke cooly looked back at his friend with dead eyes. Many nights he thought about how this scene would play out, he expected Naruto to wildly yelling and fighting with him. Not…This. Scolding him, even. However, he was very much thrown off when he felt a punch to his gut. A _hard_ punch to his gut. One that sent him doubling over. He clenched his jaw at the raw pain emitting from his gut. Where in the world had Naruto learned to do _that?_

"Sas…ke," Naruto said softly, and suddenly, the Uchiha was pulled into a tight embrace.

Startled, his eyes kept their unhealthy large shape, his body going oddly tense at this new contact. But slowly, he returned the simple hug. His body grew accustomed to the contact, and the tense feeling in his muscles disappeared. Lifting his eyes, recovering from the double shock, he saw Sakura with a light smile on her face. It was so much different from the last time he remembered.

Naruto pulled away with a grin, "I knew it, Teme. I knew you would come back."

But his frown suddenly fell when his eyes dimmed, rounding around his desk and plopped himself down. "I have a feeling this isn't because you wanted to, though."

Sasuke hated doing this. Much to contrary belief. Taking a deep breath, he simply began explaining. "I have gathered information that reveals the façade of Steels true intentions towards Tides."

Naruto leaned forward on his desk. "And what may that be?"

"Tides is simply a front. Steel does intend to attack Tides, but the rumor and information that stated they were going to attack Tides first is false." Sasuke waited for a reaction, but when he only received Naruto's awaiting look, he continued. "I retrieved the scroll from a base that states while Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Konohagakure send troops to help strengthen Tides army, that is when Steel plans to attack the three major villages."

Sasuke glanced between the two with coal eyes. Sakura looked to be in deep thought while Naruto looked at him deeply. He had expected his ex teammate to lash out, but it seemed his blond friend had matured more than he thought.

"And why should I have any reason to believe you, of all people?"

He supposed he had that coming.

"Because I have retrieved the scroll." Slipping his hand into the cloak, he reached into a pocket and pulled out the scroll he stole from the base days ago. Setting it on the Hokage's desk, he watched Naruto's eyes look over the scroll before opening it. Reading over the information, the normally cheerful blue eyes dimmed considerably.

"I was afraid of this," he stated sullenly.

Ever the optimistic one, he grinned up at Sakura.

"We'll just have to beat them into the ground, neh, Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired woman smiled sadly at her other half and gave a small nod. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke watched the two with curious eyes. It seemed that they had developed a relationship over the years. This was something he hadn't expected. But the two did lean on each other for years, so he supposed it was to be expected. No longer did the two resemble small children searching for their friend. Now they were clear adults, faced with what was to be a war.

"What made you want to possess this information, Sasuke?"

"I was doing it to help Konoha."

"Bullshit," Naruto snapped. "I know several reasons why you should hate this place. Tell me the truth."

Temari looked at the scene before her, unsure of what to do. He hadn't regarded her as of yet. Mainly because she assumed this uniting was long over due. But her main wonder was what Sasuke was going to telll the blond Rokudaime. Was he going to tell about the hundreds of nin they had gathered and were training to help stop the war? What about Sound? So much was to be revealed, and she had a hunch Sasuke was going to tell the blond everything.

"I am working along side my brother and several other very talented leaders--" Temari noted he did not mention her, "it attempts to intercept Steel's attacks on the villages."

Naruto laughed. "You?" he scoffed, "help prevent a war? And besides," he narrowed his eyes, "you for years were pent up on a revenge I did not understand, as you once told me. Why is that now you are suddenly allying with the man you hate?"

"That is my own business. However, we have gathered hundreds of men. My brother convinced me to help him in attempts to stop another Shinobi war between all the villages."

Naruto raised a slender eyebrow, "and what do you have to gain from telling me anything--"

"To help you," Sasuke cut in. "I am not doing it do gain anything. I am telling you this information to help. I understand that by coming here I have risked being imprisoned. And with this knowledge, I still came. I am not here to fight. I have my own reasons for allying with my brother." There was an edge in Sasuke's voice that Temari caught, and it seemed Sakura did to. Was it desperation? He didn't want to outright voice that he did it to help his two former teammates.

"Understand that three days ago, Steels troops were supposedly close to Tides, but were in fact, days closer to the center point of the Great villages."

Naruto closed his eyes. The man was right. And here was proof on a scroll before him. "As you know, I cannot allow you to leave freely. You are still a shinobi from Konoha."

"Hn."

Temari suddenly noticed the blond was piercing her with blue eyes. "Temari," his voice began. "You have been missing for three months now. We have dispatched several tracking teams in attempts to find you. As well, I have several reports that your brother's have gone looking for you in attempts to locate you."

The woman looked at the ground, head hung. Guilt swam through her body.

"We have every reason to believe you were kidnapped. But now that we watched you willingly walk alongside Sasuke into the village, what _are_ we supposed to believe?"

"I left the village on my own," she uttered quickly, noticing Sasuke was about to speak for her. "I was offered a position to help Sasuke and Itachi's force to help prevent the war. I believed I could help, so I left."

"You do know that is an offense in Konoha as well as Suna, and can be prosecuted as seen fit?"

Temari nodded, "hai."

Great.

This really wasn't going so well.

"But seeing as you are a shinobi of Sunagakure and had left in the this village, it's a decision between your brother and myself."

"Hai."

Naruto gave her a pitied smile. "But don't worry, Temari, I'm sure I can convince those old bats to let you off easily." Another smile beamed her way, "and you know your brother will do everything in his power to let you off. And seeing as you helped gather information to help us determine and wager the war, I'm sure things will be fine."

"Arigato, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto waved it off, "please don't." He took the moment to sigh heavily. "As of now, you two will be under constant watch by ANBU. And until I report to the Kazekage and have a meeting with the old bats," he grumbled the last part, "you two are not allowed to roam the city until you are called upon--"

"Oheyo, Naruto-kun!" a cheery voice beamed.

All heads turned to notice a masked figure.

An orange masked figure.

"You look as cute as I remember," the figure waved happily. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood up. How did all of them not notice him? Sasuke was thinking along the same lines because stood and watched the figure with calculating eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto bit out.

The figure gasped. "How rude of me! Forgive me, Hokage-Sama." The figure bowed respectfully, "most people call me Tobi."

The man grinned beneath the mask.

"But you may call me Madara."

----

TBC

----


	10. If I Say Yes

**0oc;;So I'm continuing this story. Things have happened so with all that sorted out, I now have time to finish this story.**

**Even though there will be many chapters coming. **

**Once again, very sorry for taking so long to update. **

**As a side note, I have not been keeping up with the manga, ever since the fight between Sasuke and Danzo. So please do not flame or criticize me if any of my information is incorrect. This is very AU to begin with, so I'm going off my vision of the Naruto world.  
Also! A lemon!  
Enjoy!  


* * *

**

Sasuke sat in the cold, metallic seat with a rather bland look on his face. His face did not reveal what had occurred in the Hokage's office. His mind continued to reel on what Madara had said. It had not been the first time he had come in contact with the powerful and previous Uchiha. It had been months ago and it had been very brief. Before him, a blond man was typing things on a computer and several ANBU guards, including the ones that had escorted him and Temari earlier.

The blond male, he remembered being Ino's father. Not even a day back and he had found out Team 10's sensei had died. He had figured as much. Much to everyone's disbelief, he had kept tabs on the city.

Mostly, he had kept tabs on the woman from Sand for several reasons, all of which she still did not know of. However, his reasoning for keeping tabs on the city were his own. It wasn't to extract revenge, though in the beginning that had been his plan. Once Sakura and Naruto had given up on finding him, even though Naruto had seen him around the city more than once.

His former teammate had changed more than he had first thought. His attention was turned when said former teammate entered the room. Ino's father stood abruptly and bowed deeply, the ANBU would have normally, but knew that there was a strong enemy to the village in their presence.

"Inoichi-San, please," the other blond said, his humble attitude coming forward. The older male stood erect once again before speaking.

"Hokage-Sama, the Uchiha has not done anything, or even said anything to any of us this whole time."

Naruto nodded once before dismissing them all.

Once the two former teammates were alone, Naruto sat stiffly in the seat across the small room from the raven haired male. "Madara's comments from earlier don't sit well with me."

Sasuke lifted his eyes from the ground and glanced into piercing blue eyes. "I believe he might be controlling Steel's leaders."

The Hokage's usually calm, playful exterior was gone. "How do you figure that?"The smaller male pursed his lips, "did you not pay attention when he was in your office? He knew Steel's plans. The exact same information Temari and myself came across when we infiltrated one of Steel's camps."

Naruto remained silent, his eye brows furrowing in deep thought.

"Steel has been sending all the major villages different information. They want nothing to do with Tides. Tides is a false cover that is working along with Steel." Now that Sasuke was putting all the pieces together it made sense.

"_Oh Naruto-kun!" Madara gushed when he received a glare from the blond. "It pains me to see you look at me like that!"_

"_Then what are you doing here?" his normally raspy voice was oddly serious. With age, Naruto had matured, which is what had helped him earn the last amount of respect from the elders he needed to give Tsunade the permission to grant him the spot as Hokage._

"_I'm just letting you know that Steel's up to something." Sasuke interjected this time, "and what would that be?" _

"_They're closer than you think." _

Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look, vaguely searching him for an answer. Upon seeing this, the Uchiha saw a glimpse of how young Naruto really was. "Why would he come to us?"

Sasuke gave a small, almost inaudible grunt. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." In a rare moment where they were alone, Naruto took his chance to ask the question he had been dreading and almost avoided it completely.

"Will you be staying?"

The brunette gave a sharp look before the edge of his lips lifted upward, "yes." Naruto remained silent for several moments, searching for lies and deceit and when he couldn't find any, and truly felt his former teammate was being completely genuine, the blond had to retain himself from bursting out for joy.

Naruto gave his fox like smile that stretched from ear to ear, "then welcome back, teme."

* * *

Temari sat in a white washed hall decorated with light pinks and blues. Unlike Sasuke, Temari was getting more freedom and mobility. Naruto had been able to grant her instant freedom within the city from the council once he had presented her case and backed up her and Sasuke's claims with the scroll and facts. Though due to Sasuke's previous misdemeanors he had tobe interrogated and go through several different processes to be able to even enter the civilian area of the city. Temari hadn't gotten off completely, at all times she had to be by Sakura.

At the moment, they were in the maternity ward of the hospital. Sakura had been scheduled to deliver since staff was running a little short since several of the doctors had been sent to Tides. And from her bench Temari could smell the blood from the room, her overly sensitive and operated nose was able to detect and sort out the multiple different smells from the delivery.

Temari had one leg draped over the other, leaning forward as her hands gripped the edge of the bench. Losing herself in her thoughts, she couldn't help but think of the Uchiha. She had spent months with him now, and hoped she would be able to see him soon. Shaking her head, her blond hair swayed with her, wondering why she was even concerned for him.

It really wasn't hard to figure it out, she cared for him now. As much as it made her tremble with distaste internally, she knew that feeling of discontent was fading. He was her companion now, whether she liked it or not.

Once again, the wind user lost track of time in her thoughts, but as soon as she heard a footstep coming from outside the door, azure eyes glanced at her long time friend.

"Sorry about that, Tema-Chan," Sakura smiled gently, wiping her hands with a paper towel.

"It's fine. I'm assuming the baby is well?"

Sakura gave a firm nod and let her eyes glaze over, "what do you think being a mother will be like?"

Caught off by the question, Temari twitched a moment before replying, "I uhhh, dunno, Sakura." A heavy flush tortured Temari's cheeks. Being a mother meant having a lover and conceiving. Not that Temari was squirmish about that part, but a male popped into her mind when she thought about that.

Sakura sighed happily, almost lost in her fantasy dream world, "in another world, me and Naruto would be able to cuddle happily with no interruptions on a Saturday. We want a bigger family, and-" Sakura paused as they passed the new borns room. Nurses scurried inside to feed the new, smaller babies and get them ready for their families. "I don't know, every time I work here, I just think of having a family." Another pause, "I know it's because..I'm not sure what our future is."

"What do you mean?" Temari questioned softly.

"Temari, you know a war is going to start. I know it is, Naruto knows. I just don't want to lose him." The normally strong woman was bearing small pin prick tears at the corners of her eyes.

The blond stopped and pulled her friend into a hug. "You aren't going to lose him. It's Naruto. He fought Pein, he's battled five hundred against one and won. And knowing how long he's cared for you, he's not going to die."

Sakura nodded her head, wiping away the tears that had yet to fall. "I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about it and today with you and Sasuke confirming it, I'm sorry," she repeated, "you've been my friend for the longest time, I know you won't judge."

Temari offered a friendly smile. "Of course not," she murmured softly. After that, the two women walked in silence. The blond female was surprised Sakura had not questioned where she had been, why she had been with the Uchiha, nothing. Then she remembered why she loved her pink haired friend. Sakura respected every single one of her decisions and never questioned any single one of them.

The duo kept walking in silence until they reached Naruto's home. Which, much like her brother's home in Sunagakure, it was massive. Though here it was much more earthy and green. Though that was to be expected considering they weren't in the desert here.

"Your home is beautiful," of all the times she had visited, Temari had only gone to their previous home, while this structure was being built. Temari remembered Naruto and Sakura profusely rejecting such things be built for them. Though Naruto was the village's savior and it had been donated. It wasn't as large as her and her brother's home, but it was still one of the largest homes in Konoha.

Sakura gave a grim smile, "it feels so empty at times, but thank you," she replied happily. Temari knew her friend was trying to cheer herself up, and the blond felt numb that she was unable to say anything to make her friend feel better.

As they entered, Sakura motioned to the upstairs, "your bags that had have been taken are upstairs in your room." Taking off her white coat and hanging it up, Sakura motioned to the kitchen. "I would offer you wine, but I don't think it's wise when anything could happen."Temari shook her head in understanding, "don't worry, I understand."

When the two began to cook dinner, their lively chatter filled the room, but there was an undertone of sullenness between the two. When they were eating, Sakura was the first to speak, "hate me or not, I have to ask you about your venturing with Sasuke."

Thing is, the pink haired woman winked.

"Tch, like anything between me and that man could ever happen," Temari huffed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes playfully, "then why is it that you blushed when I mentioned becoming a mother earlier?" Glancing outside, her light eyes took note of how late it had gotten. They had arrived early, and already the shimmering lights of the day were fading along with the sun.

"I merely helped him for what I thought was a good cause." Taking a bite of her food, hopefully to stall her friend long enough to come up with decent answers. "Temari, you were gone for months with him, something must have happened." The tone was still light and another small, almost invisible flush took her cheeks.

Damn.

"I knew it! Something did!"

Temari shook her head, "no, I simply care for him now is all." Sakura heard the hesitant tone in her friend's voice and decided to drop it. For now. But this was big, for Temari to trust and care for anyone, especially someone such as the Uchiha.

After they ate, the two separated so Temari could get a warm bath in what felt like years. Stripping of her clothing, Sakura had set the bath for her and Temari wasted no time in getting in. Now alone, Temari slowly allowed her body to enter the warm, bubbly water until she was sitting down. Sinking below the surface to wet her hair, the blond used the miscellaneous objects to tend to her hair and skin.

Once done, Temari dried off and slipped on a robe. Focusing for a moment, Temari waited and when she didn't hear anybody coming down the halls or in her room, she scurried down the hall to her room.

Upon entering, the female was shocked to see Sasuke sitting on the large bed, leaning over to remove his shoes. How did she not sense his presence? This man was much more powerful than anyone gave him credit for.

When he glanced up, their eyes froze and locked onto each other. He, of course, broke the eye contact and allowed his eyes to roam downward. He had seen her bath in the springs and lakes every now and then, but with her skin tinged pink and glowing from the warm bath and her hair still wet, he didn't know what to say at the moment.

Temari, on the other hand, seemed to blush a violent red. When his eyes traveled, the blond shocked herself by taking a bold step forward. When Sasuke took note of this, he merely stayed in his spot, his glazed, dark eyes daring her to take another step. Another step, and the wind user could feel her heartbeat increasing ever so slowly.

He was dressed in loose black clothing, and he couldn't help but gently grasp her hand as she was merely a foot before him now. Piercing her with a look of want, he urged her forward until she straddled his hips. Neither knew what was happening, but couldn't help but know that the feeling at this moment was something they didn't want to break.

Her heart now racing, the blond closed her eyes and closed the distance between them by softly placing her lips on his. The kiss was soft and gentle and lingered between them for several moments. When they pulled apart, their eyes locked once more before he took the initiative and roughly smashed his lips against his blond. Sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip, their tongues began a battle that imitated their actual personalities.

Neither was going to give up until Temari got the upper hand and snuck her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest, they fell onto the bed with her straddling him. His hips began to grind up, sending the throb spiraling to the lower pits of her stomach. A small moan emitted from her throat in between the kiss.

Soon, their bodies began to grind against one another. Their pants were heard between them and the Uchiha removed himself from her lips and began to suckle and kiss her neck. Nipping gently, her huffs and small mewls of delight made his pants seem much tighter than before.

Flipping them over, the brunette continued to kiss his way down her neck until he reached the V and dip of her silk robe. Pushing the cloth aside, he popped a nipple into his mouth, his tongue dancing around the precious cherry. Her light moans were now heavy and the blond threw her head back, the sensations causing her body to feel like it was on fire. The unsatisfied pit in her stomach burned.

It only intensified when he grabbed her other breast and began to massage the swollen body part. Switching sides, his eyes were closed in his deep lust and focus to pleasure her. Removing his lips from her breasts, his dark eyes peered up into her face. Said face was panting, light eyes half lidded, and her lips swollen from their passionate kiss. Leaning back forward, he pulled her into another ravage kiss that left them both at a loss for words.

Untying the loose knot to her robe, it took them moments before it was completely removed. When he finally saw her so close and in such a state, it made the bulge in his pants much more apparent. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Her flat stomach that led to her perfectly rounded breasts, her slender neck and to top if off that face that had haunted him for months now.

Temari glanced at him with begging eyes, wondering as to why he stopped. "Go!" she growled, about ready to undo his pants for him. A smirk lifted onto his face, and the blond wasn't sure she wanted to know what that smirk meant for her. Several ideas ran through her head and only made her more damp. When she saw that he was already undressed, she lifted herself up only to feel the Uchiha lift her into his arms. Instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist. When she felt his member enter her, a stifled moan left her bruised lips as she hid her head in his shoulder. She knew they couldn't make too much noise since Naruto and Sakura were down the hallway.

When she suddenly felt her back pressed against the wall, it gave him the perfect leverage to pound into her. With each powerful thrust, he back pressed further against the wall. So badly she wanted to scream out how amazing this amazing this felt, but knew that Naruto and Sakura could already tell what they were doing.

Closing her eyes, Temari attempted to match his speed but found that it was almost impossible. "Ungh!" Small, cut off moans escaped through her lips as Sasuke once again latched his lips onto her neck. "Mm, faster!" That request sent them both into grunting and moaning. It didn't take but five more minutes before Temari cried his name as he climax hit her and shook her body. With the tightening of his blond lover, the Uchiha spilled himself into her, both parties now panting as they rode out their releases.

They both didn't even notice when a blond Hokage popped through the door, stunned. "Te-!" his voice cracked at the image he saw, and he shut the door quickly behind him. He would go give his dormer teammate a high five, but figured right now was not the right time to do something such as that.

The duo in the room attempted to recover their breaths and it was then that Sasuke looked at Temari's face, making sure she was pinned to the wall still. "Why?"

And the kuniochi knew exactly what he was speaking about. Why did she decide to sleep with him? After her day with Sakura and speaking with her, it made her think while she was in the bath. The war was inevitable, it was going to happen. Steel had been planning this for years. She didn't know what the outcome was going to be. The female knew he wasn't going to die, but she might. Not that she feared death, but she didn't want to die and have any regrets. She just wanted to know that she cared for someone and someone cared for her. Not her brothers, but in a different view.

She had been with him for months now, and had learned to care and trust this male. He had protected her. He respected her. Knowing that perhaps there was something to come back to after this war gave her a sense of security.

"Because I care for you, and if something were to have happened to either one of us," I.E, her. "I didn't want to regret never imaging us..As something." The Suna ninja never fumbled with her words, but when it came to men, especially ones that she opened up to, it was different.

Sasuke analyzed her response and knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. Though from the beginning he knew Temari wasn't going to give her _whole_ self to him so easily. "Temari," he said deeply.

"Hai?"

"After this war, I want to be with you."

The statement was simple. It was direct. And it was so unlike him. Why her? The man had never opened himself to anyone that she could recall. Perhaps his brother changed him more than she had first credited him.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're different."

Tch, leave it to him to give her short responses that she has to dissect. "If I say yes, will you let me down?" her trademark grin was pressed onto her lips, and he couldn't help but tilt his normally unmoving lips.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes."

She didn't particularly know why she was suddenly agreeing, but when she felt lips on her softly, she couldn't help but feel like it was right. Pressing back gently, she unwrapped her legs from his waist. "Well, there goes being clean."

Sasuke glanced at the opened door before picking her up once again in his arms. "I'll get you clean again." And Temari couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye as he said it.

* * *

A blond man and pink haired woman sat cuddled against one another on their over sized bed. Silence ensued between the two, and Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. "What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?"

No matter how much she had tried to convince to stop adding that suffix to her name, it had never worked and it just stuck. "Love," she murmured softly, pressing herself further into his arms, "I'm scared."

Naruto was taken back by this comment. Never once had his pink haired admitted she was scared. Taking after the old woman, Sakura had gained her fearless and brash attitude. Much to Naruto's bodies demise. "Scared? Of what?" The blond held his lover tightly, knowing that this must be serious for her to be so silent. "Of the war."Naruto gave her a questioning look, "but you were only fifteen when Pein attacked, and you weren't scared then."

Sakura shook her head as she buried her head into his shoulder. "No," her voice cracked softly, "of losing you." When Naruto heard this, his normally happy exterior suddenly crumbled. Pulling her closer to him, he allowed his fingers to gently brush through her hair as his other hand rubbed her back softly. "Sakura-Chan, you're not going to lose me." He gave a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. "I'm unstoppable, remember?" Sakura pulled away and smiled softly, though her fears were still apparent.

Placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I've fought my whole life, and I've worked so hard to have you in my arms like you are now." At this, tears mustered in the woman's eyes and began to silently roll down her cheeks. "You think, after all that, to finally have everything I want-I'm gonna let someone kill me?"

His thumbs gently brushed away her tears, "I'm never going to give up knowing that I'll be coming home to you, I promise."

Hearing this, her eyes widened, remembering all the times he said his promises were a given. And he had proved himself on his words for years. He was the one person in the world who kept his promises, especially to her. "Ok love, because if you die, I swear I'm going to go find you when I die and kick your ass."

The pair laughed silently and he pulled her close once again. "I love you, Sakura."

The woman smiled to herself and snuggled closer, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**So there we go. I really wanted this chapter to be a deep chapter for Sasuke and Temari. Apparently.**

**Alright so remember to review! They honestly make me want to update x10 faster and motivate me.  
So don't forget to review, favorite, all that good stuff. And thank you for my reviewers so far.  
R&R!  
**


End file.
